La Torre Sur
by Aelen
Summary: Sharpay y Troy viajan al Nacional de Teatro en Nueva York, Pero Nunca se Imaginaron que el Concurso iba a ser un Verdadero Drama. Tropay
1. A Broad Way

**Primer Capítulo: A Broad Way**

**Albuquerque, Nuevo México 2001**

"No lo puedo creer" dice una muchacha de cabello rubio y soñadores ojos azules que caminaba junto a su hermano de similares características

"Es emocionante, ir a cantar a Nueva York es simplemente de otro mundo" contesta acomodándose el gorro de color crema,"Es nuestro primer paso para llegar al estrellato" grita emocionada Ryan

"Pero como habrá echo Darbus para conseguir que cantemos en Broadway, es decir, solo los mas grandes actores tienen la suerte de actuar ahí" dice la muchacha

"Parece que hay un concurso de musicales de todos los colegios de Estados Unidos y se realizará en Broadway" aporta el rubio

"Que, y no pensabas decírmelo" pregunta Sharpay mirando fijamente a Ryan

"Pensé que lo sabias, si no para que otra razón iríamos a Nueva York, hermana?"

"Debemos avisarle a Troy y Gabriella sobre el viaje" apunta La rubia

"Tu anda yo te alcanzo voy a buscar unos libros que se me quedaron en el Teatro" dice su hermano mientras se alejaba por los pasillos

"Apúrate"

Y la muchacha rubia corre por los pasillos esquivando a los estudiantes que se cambiaban constantemente de sala, llegando hasta la puerta del gimnasio y apoyándose en la pared, "estos colegios los podrían hacer un poco mas pequeños" piensa Sharpay mientras ve salir a los jugadores de Básquetbol del gimnasio, "Troy… Troy!... por acá… hey!" Salta y mueve sus brazos para poder llamar la atención del muchacho que conversaba efusivamente con sus compañeros de equipo

"Hola Sharpay, que quieres?" dice el chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules

"Solo quería decirte que la señorita Darbus nuestra profesora de Teatro nos consiguió un puesto en el concurso de Teatro Nacional"

"Que!" Pregunta el muchacho "pero como si no nos ha dicho nada aun en clases…?"

"Yo lo supe hoy en la mañana cuando fui al Teatro a buscar unos atuendos que se me habían quedado y escuche a la Señorita Darbus hablando con el director a la Salida preguntándole si nos podía llevar a Nueva York a un concurso en Broad Way!"

"Quee! en Nueva York?"

"Si en Nueva Cork" repita La muchacha mientras toma de los hombros a Troy "Es emocionante no crees Vamos a poder conocer las torres Gemelas, la estatua de la Libertad, y todas esas cosas!"

"Wow siempre quise ir al piso mas alto de las Torres Gemelas!"

"Bolton a las duchas!" dice una voz intimidante, "ya es hora de que dejes a tu amiguita y vengas con tu equipo" dice un Señor de unos cuarenta años y cabello castaño

"Voy Papá!" "Hay que decirle a Gabriella"

"Yo me encargo" dice Sharpay "hasta luego Bolton" imitando la voz del entrenador

"Jajaja Muy graciosa" mirando como la muchacha se aleja perdiéndose por los pasillos "No lo puedo creer nuevamente tengo esta sensación en el estomago!" Piensa el rubio

"Hey Troy que pasa viejo?" dice un muchacho de voluptuoso cabello y tez morena que se acercaba a al pelirrubio

"No nada no te preocupes…"

**Se escucha un Gran estruendo! **

"Que habrá sido ese ruido" se pregunta Sharpay mientras se arreglaba el cabello en el baño de niñas

"Me pareció que vino del teatro" escucha decir a una de las jóvenes que se encontraban con ella, en ese momento Sharpay sale exaltada del baño "Mi teatro! que le habrá pasado" piensa mientras corre por el pasillo empujando a quien se le cruzara y en uno de sus vueltas ve como salía humo de la Puerta del salón de Drama! "No puede ser Ryan!" grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras veía como yacía el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano tirado en el pasillo y las incontrolables llamas que salían del Teatro

"Llamen a una ambulancia!" exclama Sharpay mientras se acerca a Ryan viendo si tenia una herida o quemadura! "Les digo que llamen a una ambulancia!" grita Nuevamente y los alumnos que estaban cerca sacan instantáneamente sus celulares y llaman indiscriminadamente al hospital "Que fue lo que ocurrió?" exclama mirando a los presentes con lagrimas en los ojos "Ryan despierta, despierta!" grita mientras mueve a su hermano

"Dios Mío" exclama una señora de estrafalarias ropas y peinado "que le ha pasado a mi teatro?" y al ver al muchacho tirado en el suelo grita "Ryan! Que le ha pasado?" agachándose a recogerlo

Al ver a la señora uno pensaría que es una señora de edad, delicada y gruñona pero en ese momento mostró un lado que nadie había visto, levanto con gran fuerza al muchacho y con voz amable les pidió que desalojara el lugar porque podía ser peligroso

Al dar vuelta por el pasillo la Señora jala la palanca de incendio obligando a que todos los alumnos abandonen el lugar sin antes dejar al afectado en un lugar seguro

**En la enfermería**

"Ryan despierta!" dice Sharpay susurrando en su oído mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio de su hermano gemelo

Ryan de apoco habré los ojos "Que paso?" dice cortadamente con una voz moribunda

"Oh pensé lo peor"

Y Ryan se reincorpora rápidamente "Lo último que recuerdo fue que fui a buscar unas libros que se me quedaron en el salón y cuando prendí el interruptor de la luz, escuche una gran explosión y Salí disparado contra el muro" frotándose la cabeza

"Debió haber sido una fuga de gas y cuando prendiste el interruptor hizo chispa y exploto, pero al menos no saliste lastimado"

El joven al tratar de parase se apoya con un brazo sintiendo un punzante dolor obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente

"Que pasa Ryan?" pregunta a rubia preocupada

"Mi Brazo, me duele demasiado"

"En un momento estará la ambulancia y…" cortando la frase porque entran justo en ese momento 2 paramédicos que revisan a Ryan completamente y se lo llevan al hospital "Sigan ustedes dice la rubia voy a buscar algo y salgo inmediatamente"

**A las Afuera del Colegio**

"Que esta pasando?" pregunta una muchacha de cabello negro azabache y angelical voz, mirando fijamente al rubio que salía corriendo del colegio sin calcetines

"No lo se solo escuche la alarma y todos salieron corriendo y yo todavía no me vestía completamente" decía mientras se colocaba una calceta

Gabriella se acerca a un grupo de muchachas que estaba hablando despacio, "hey disculpen, saben que paso adentro" tratando de que alguien la escuchara

"Solo sabemos que Ryan esta herido y su hermana lo esta ayudando" dice una chiquilla "y Ryan se veía mas lindo" "aun inconciente te gusta" dice otra "No es que se ve tan angelical"…

Y Gabriella se aleja de ahí corriendo "Es Ryan esta en la Enfermería"

"No mira, esta ahí se lo están llevando en la ambulancia" apuntando a un muchacho que estaba siendo transportado en una camilla por 2 paramédicos "Y Sharpay?"

"Aun debe estar adentro" y sale un bombero diciendo que el fuego esta incontrolable y será mejor que despejen el frontis del colegio enviando a cada alumno a su casa

"Pero Sharpay aun esta adentro" Grita el joven Rubio

"Es muy peligroso dice el bombero la estructura se esta debilitando…, es muy riesgoso entrar" deteniendo al joven en la entrada

El humo salía por todas dicciones el director se encontraba afuera mirando como su colegio se destruía,

"Pero hagan algo hay una muchacha adentro grita Troy empujando al bombero y entrando sin importarle lo riesgoso que era

**Dentro del Colegio**

"Que me esta pasando" piensa Troy "hace unos días Yo no hubiera entrado a salvarla, pero no se algo en mi ser me obliga a preocuparme por ella, es como una adicción… a Sharpay? No, no creo" el humo era insoportable el muchacho se saca la polera para amarrársela en la cara así evitar el humo mientras respiraba

Escucha un lejano grito "debe ser ella" exclama corriendo evitando las llamas que salían de los salones "si fue una explosión de gas en cualquier momento puede explotar el colegio" se dice urgiéndose mas todavía Sabia que su vida le importaba demasiado como para perderla pero últimamente pensaba que su vida sin Sharpay no seria lo mismo

En ese momento se le viene a la memoria Gabriella "pero si ella se entera estaré frito , me ha costado demasiado ganarme su amistad y amor en tan poco tiempo, no le puedo hacer esto a ella" Troy va de salón en salón fijándose detalladamente , lo mas detalladamente posible debido al humo que se incrementaba mas y mas, Derrepente ve a un a persona tirada en el piso aplastada por una gran viga de madera

"Sharpay" grita el joven

"Troy ayúdame por favor no puedo sacar mi pierna de aquí"

Y el rubio con gran fuerza levanta la viga liberando la pierna de la muchacha

"Pero porque no saliste! Cuando sonó la alarma" grita el muchacho enfurecido mientras ayudaba a la rubia a salir del salón

La muchacha solo toce…, "Lo siento no podía dejar que el fuego consumiera esto" mostrándole un medallón que a Troy le paresia muy conocido "No lo recuerdas pregunta" Sharpay mientras Corren hacia la salida

"Nada es tan importante como para arriesgar tu vida en un objeto"

"Lo siento" dice Sharpay justo cuando una gran viga cubierta en fuego Tapa la puerta de acceso

"Y los bomberos?" pregunta Sharpay

"No entran, porque dicen que es muy peligroso ya que el colegio puede explotar en cualquier momento" grita el joven ya que con el humo, el fuego y el sonido de la alarma de incendio era muy difícil escuchar

"Arriesgaste tu vida para venir a salvarme" dice la rubia mientras miraba a Troy a los ojos

Troy no dice palabra alguna solo toma la mano de Sharpay y la guía por otro lugar…

**Nuevamente a las Afueras del Colegio**

"Sharpay, Troy donde están?" se pregunta Gabriella preocupadísima al ver las llamas que salían por las ventanas "Esto no puede estar pasando" exclama y justo cuando termina la Frase se escucha un estruendo mucho mas fuerte que le anterior, haciendo que los bomberos que estaba en la proximidades salgan expulsados por la explosión

"Nooooo!" Grita Gabriella entre sollozos junto con otros estudiantes que veían el espectáculo con asombro "No puede ser, No creo que esto este pasando" piensa Gabriella

En ese momento llegan tres carro bomba más, ya que el fuego era imparable, "Necesitamos refuerzos!" dice un bombero ya que el colegio era tan grande que ocupaba un cuarto de hectárea

"Sr No creo que esos estudiantes estén con Vida!"

"Lo se…!"

-----------------------------------------------

N/A: Bueno aka les va otra historia de HSM, espero que les guste…, cualquier sugerencia o reclamo pueden dejarlo en los reviews y de antemano muchas gracias!

Adios!


	2. ¡Solo! ¿Con Sharpay?

**2° Capitulo: ¡Solo! ¿Con Sharpay?**

"Lo siento señorita pero aun no hemos encontrado a sus amigos" dice un bombero sacándose el casco y poniéndoselo en el pecho

"Troy?" Se escucha a lo lejos un señor de cabello castaño venia corriendo hacia la muchacha, la toma de los hombros "No me digas que mi hijo esta ahí adentro?" apuntando al colegio mientras salían llamas y humo del techo. "Por favor dime que no que no esta adentro DIME!"

"Lo siento señor Bolton, Troy entro hace unos minutos y no ha salido" dice la muchacha entre sollozos

"No puede ser" grita el padre

En ese momento se escucha el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose Será el calor intenso lo que rompió las ventanas se pregunta Gabriella ya que recordaba haber visto o escuchado algo así en una clase de Física

"Troy grita" el señor castaño apuntando a un chiquillo que salía por una de las ventanas de un salón agarrando firmemente a una rubia, ambos cubiertos por un polvo negro

"Hijo como te encuentras" dice el papa que veía a su hijo y su amiga tirados de espalda al suelo sin poder respirar… "Una ambulancia, necesito una ambulancia" grita el desesperado padre…

"No te preocupes" dice el muchacho al tomar una gran bocanada de aire "Ya estoy bien" poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el hollín del humo de la ropa

"Quédate acá voy a buscar un paramédico para que los atienda" y el padre se aleja corriendo "Sharpay?" Estas bien pregunta viendo como la muchacha de apoco se volvía azul, "Dios Santo se esta asfixiando!" Piensa rápidamente Troy dándole respiración boca a boca, la rubia al sentir los labios de Troy abre los ojos repentinamente empujando al muchacho,

"Que estabas haciendo" grita Sharpay asustada poniéndose de pie rápidamente…

"Te estaba dando respiración boca a boca .. Por favor no creerás que me he aprovechado de ti…" "Pero eso estuvo genial" piensa Troy

"Dios mío, no me estaba asfixiando estaba controlando mi respiración, es un ejercicio muy bueno para que el oxigeno te llegue mas fácilmente a la sangre y no estaba azul era el hollín del humo, ¡imbécil!…" "Pero ese beso fue fenomenal" piensa Sharpay sonrojándose

"Gabriella estas bien" pregunta Troy mientras miraba como su novia lo veía fijamente a los ojos…

S"i lo estoy, y tu?" Dice mirando de arriba a bajo al muchacho con los brazos cruzados… "No puede ser, como, soy tan tonta, como no me di cuenta antes" piensa Gabriella "si yo hubiera estado en su lugar" pregunta Gabriela a Troy seriamente "hubieras hecho lo mismo"

Troy queda anonadado, "lo sabrá piensa mientras se colocaba nuevamente la polera, debe saberlo si no, no me lo hubiera preguntado… que tonto fui nunca debí haberme llevado por los sentimientos ahora Gabriella sabrá que me gusta Sharpay… y no me querrá hablar… y el grupo de Teatro se va a desintegrar… No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi…"

"Tu silencio lo dice todo" y Gabriella se da media vuelta golpeando a Sharpay en el hombro la cual se encontraba presenciando la discusión "es todo tuyo Perra!" piensa Gabriella

"Lo siento no era mi intención ocasionarles un problema solo…" y Troy le corta la frase con un apasionado Beso "Que, que esta pasando mi sueño se esta cumpliendo… pero no, todo ha pasado muy rápido… Y si lo ha hecho para sacarle celos a Gabriella, eso debe ser!" piensa Sharpay empujando a Bolton y pegándole una cachetada…" "Que te pasa Bolton grita Sharpay… que me hayas salvado la vida no significa que deba soportar todo esto" Sharpay saca rápidamente un espejo para arreglarse el cabello y la ropa… "dios santo me tendré que ir a cambiar así no podré ir al hospital a ver a Ryan" antes de retirarse mira fijamente a los ojos a Troy viendo como había quedado paralizado porque nunca una mujer le había rechazado un beso, al capitán del equipo de Basketball, ni menos a Troy

"Porque lo hice, fue como un impulso solo quería besarla, enfrente de todo el colegio… ahora si que Gabriella no me lo perdonará… ahora si que he echado a perder el concurso, Ryan no va a poder concursar, Gabriella no me va a hablar y Sharpay me odia…"

En la ultima frase el muchacho se desploma cayendo fuertemente al piso, "Hijo resiste acá viene n los paramédicos…" "Debió haber respirado mucho dióxido de carbono, es decir mucho humo…" dice un paramédico al ver al muchacho en el piso

**En el Hospital**

"Donde estoy" se pregunta confundido mientras abría los ojos… Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente blanca desde el suelo hasta las ultimas batas colgadas en la puerta del baño, al darse vuelta noto que algo le molestaba en la muñeca, era una aguja que le inyectaba suero de a gotas… "Que, que es esto?" se pregunta, de repente una mujer de delantal blanco y con un gorrito con una cruz roja bordada en él, le pregunta dulcemente "Como se siente señor Bolton"

"En donde estoy" pregunta instantáneamente… "Donde están mis padres"

"Usted sufrió un desmayo" dice relajada ahora avisaremos a sus padres que ha despertado

Los padres de Troy se alegran de que su único hijo salga ileso de su acto de heroísmo, el doctor le da de alta en la tarde porque no era necesario mantenerlo en observación, el rubio estaba completamente saludable…solo se le había recetado unas pastillas relajantes ya que lo había visto un poco nervioso pensando en el peligro que había pasado, pero Troy sabia que eso no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino, la discusión que tuvo con Gabriella y Sharpay

**Ya en casa**

"No se que hacer, creo que lo has echado todo a perder Troy" dice regañándose así mismo "Gabriella no me hablará más y Sharpay piensa que me quiero aprovechar de ella solo porque le salve la vida… si no le hubiera dado ese beso, ese estúpido beso… No, estúpido NO pero fue un poco apresurado… Debo aprender a no guiarme por mis sentimientos…" Piensa Troy mientras observa los innumerables afiches, medallas y copas que tenía en su habitación "Si esto fuera tan fácil como el Basketball…" "No se que hacer!"

En ese momento le llega un mensaje al celular

"Es de Sharpay!" Grita emocionado… "pero que dirá?... y si dice que no me quiere volver a ver y si me dice que me demandara por acoso sexual?..." "Estoy exagerando" dice calmado ya que sus hipótesis eran muy locas "Mejor lo abro…" viendo el mensaje de Sharpay

**_Mñn ai reunion dl club d drma_**

**_A las 12 am no falts!_**

**_N mi casa tu sabs la dirxion_**

"No puede ser no estoy listo para dar la cara en frente de ellas, es mas, si la señorita Darbus se entera, que si por mi culpa se disuelve el grupo estrella de Drama, me va a perseguir hasta hacerme la vida imposible" dice Troy sin darse cuenta que su padre lo estaba escuchando

"Estoy seguro que lo haría… sabia que tu no estabas tenso por lo ocurrido a los Bolton lo único que nos causan problema son las mujeres, te entiendo!" dice acercándose a su hijo…

"Solo venia a decirte que se suspenden las clases hasta nuevo aviso…"

"En serio" exclama el muchacho "Entonces el asunto de lo del concurso se debe haber suspendido también" piensa subiéndole al ánimo, "Gracias papa" grita abrazando a su padre

"De repente pienso que soy el mejor padre del mundo" piensa saliendo de la habitación

"Entonces capaz que mañana nos hayan citado para decirnos que se suspense el viaje… Aun así no me atrevo a ver a Sharpay a los ojos…"

**Al día siguiente**

Empieza a sonar el celular de Troy, pero este no se despierta… "No me quiero levantar… Ayer me quede muy tarde despierto… pensando en que iba a hacer cuando la vea… no se pero a que hora me dijo que tenia que estar allí?" Y Troy se tapa la cabeza con un almohadón ya que el celular seguía sonando… "Por fin se detuvo" dice el muchacho sacando el almohadón y estirando un brazo…En ese momento se levanta estrepitosamente para ver la hora del celular **12:14**… "No puede ser, me quede Dormido" grita… El muchacho se cambia de ropa a la velocidad de la luz agarra su celular, billetera y llaves y sale corriendo al baño se lava la cara se mira al espejo de una pequeña sonrisa y baja las escaleras

"Amor adonde vas tan apurado?" pregunta su madre mientras hacia el aseo de la casa

"Lo siento mamá es que voy atrasado de ahí te explico!" y el muchacho recita estas palabras tan rápido que ni se le entiende

"Claro hijo, te veo mas tarde" grita la mamá que no había entendido lo que le había dicho y veía como su hijo se subía al auto... "Conduce con cuidado!"

"Si Mama!" Y el muchacho hace un gesto con la muñeca y se aleja..., luego de varios minutos manejando recuerda que va a ver a Sharpay en su misma casa, es decir, va a tener que enfrentarse con ella después del beso que se dieron o mejor dicho que le dio! "Que voy a hacer se pregunta y si esta Gabriella?"… "Mejor no sigo pensando en aquello, mejor me rindo a mi suerte" y el muchacho estaciona el auto al frente de una gran casa que por el aspecto se sabe que los Evans tenían una situación económica espectacular

"Primera vez que entrare a su casa" piensa el muchacho mientras tocaba la puerta

Espero unos segundos y una señora de gran figura, robusta, de cabello rubio platinado y pomulos rojizos abre la puerta "Hola se encuentra Sharpay por ahí?" dice Troy mientras veía a la señora que por su altura y robustez se veía que no era procedente de Estados Unidos...

"See lo estaban esperrando, dah!" dice Con un pequeño acento alemán!

Gracias y Troy entra cautelosamente ya que la señora aun que poseyera la voz mas dulce que él halla escuchado le daba terror estar a solas con ella

"Están en el comedorr" y la señora la Guía hacia un Salón que poseía una Gran mesa larga de madera, con una docena sillas alrededor y en unas de esas se encontraban Sharpay, La señorita Darbus y algunos otros muchachos pertenecientes al grupo, pero para su suerte no se encontraba Gabriella y obviamente Ryan que aun estaba en el hospital "Hola a Todos" dice el muchacho avergonzado, "perdón por la demora es que tuve… problemas…"

"Si quedarse dormido es un problema…" dice la Señora Darbus que no despegaba la vista de unos guiones que estaba haciendo

"Esta vieja, como lo supo ella vive para dejarme en ridículo… No se que tiene contra mi!" Piensa Troy sin sacar la sonrisa de su cara"

"Inga puedes retirarte" dice Sharpay a la empleada "Siéntate Troy" apuntando a un asiento desocupado en un extremo sin mirara a Troy a los ojos…

"Porque no me mira será por vergüenza o capas que piense que si me mira yo lo podría estar interpretando como que quiere que le de otro beso… por favor yo no soy así piensa" poniéndose nervioso..

"Profesora" pregunta Sharpay "que le ocurrió a Gabriella que no vino"

La profesora mira de reojo a Sharpay sin mover la cabeza "Gabriella aprovecho la desgracia para viajar a Chile y visitar a sus abuelos… así que no va a estar presente para el concurso"

"Perdón, concurso…?" dicen los dos jóvenes a la ves, ya que ambos pensaban que el concurso se había suspendido por los incidentes

"Si el concurso" repite Darbus "he tomado la decisión de enviarlos a ustedes dos a Nueva York, a representar el colegio en el concurso nacional de Drama, donde tendrán que cantar y bailar lo mejor posible…"

"Pero señorita Darbus no hemos ensayado nada para el concurso… que vamos a hacer y nunca he hecho un numero artístico con Troy"

"Si lo has hecho Sharpay" piensa Troy recordando el apasionado beso

"Tienes razón" dice Darbus "pero tomen pueden ocupar esos guiones del musical pasado y practicar la ultima escena, esa me encanta es tan romántica! dice La profesora haciendo ademanes como si estuviera bailando

Sharpay por primera vez mira a Troy a los ojos,

¡Parten Mañana dice la profesora mientras se levanta y empieza a arreglar sus cosas, ¡el resto del club de Drama empacaran las cosas que necesitan para la obra…!" la profesora se detiene y mira a ambos a los ojos "Sé que representaran a su colegio lo mejor posible" y con una sonrisa deja el salón con los otros miembros del club dejando solos a Sharpay y Troy

Ambos se quedan mirando por unos segundos "Será mejor que me ponga a Practicar la escena final" dice Troy mirando la última escena del guión donde los actores de daban un apasionado beso…

"Ni lo pienses Bolton, la única razón que acepte viajar contigo es por el amor a la actuación…"

"Claro"… Y Troy la mira con deseo

**---------------------------------**

N/A: Gracias por los reviews y esooo! Dejen acotaciones para que yo tb aprenda a escribir buenos fics! xD que esten Bien!

**rina imbers**: que bueno que te haya gustado el fic! Gracias xD

**mariana-hsm**: hahaha no te preocupes no matare al principal… o si lo hare?

**Gabi!**: que bueno que te haya gustado la pareja por lo personal a mi no me gusta mucho esa pareja pero que le vams a hacer no hay muchos personajes en hsm! xD

**ValiiTaH**: espero que te guste este tb

No doi mas saludos cof… cof… Kapu porque lo unico que hacen es molestar TTTT

**Krola** gracias hahaa xD


	3. ¿Más Problemas?

**3° Capítulo: ¿Más Problemas?**

**En la casa de los Bolton**

Troy se encontraba en su habitación junto a Chad ensayando la canción que cantara con Sharpay para el concurso, se paseaba de un lado a otro encontrando el tono perfecto para encajar con la muchacha, ya que él no tenía la experiencia que tenía Ryan. El había ensayado prácticamente toda su vida junto a Sharpay y se sabía todos los altos y bajos de la voz de su hermana, sin duda se complementaban perfectamente. Aún así, eso no era lo que le quitaba el sueño por las noches, sino, estar 5 horas junto a Sharpay en el mismo avión. Eso si que le erizaba la piel.

-¿Que voy a hacer?- se pregunta el rubio mientras se agarraba el cabello con fuerza -aun no me aprendo la canción, ni las partituras del guión- dice tirando sus líneas sobre la cama y mirando a Chad fijamente, el cual no despegaba los ojos de un nuevo video juego de Play Station 2 que se había comprado.

-Acuérdate de Gabriella- agrega el muchacho –Por lo que te dijo en la llamada creo que aun esta furiosa contigo-

-Fue una conversación muy constructiva- recalca el rubio sarcásticamente

**Flash Back**

_Troy: Aló? Gabriella, hola ¿como estas? soy Troy_

_Gabriella: …_

_Troy: Se que aun estas enojada conmigo, pero quería pedirte que me perdones…_

_Gabriella: No puedo creer que después de lo que me hiciste, tengas la cara para decirme que te perdone… Y Gabriella cuelga su celular_

**Fin Flash Back**

Esto le cae como flechazo al corazón al ojiazul obligándolo a recostarse en la cama -Nadie me dijo que las mujeres eran tan complicadas- se queja tapándose los ojos con un almohadón.

El moreno detiene el video juego y mira seriamente a Troy -¿¿¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no debes enamorarte???... solo debes dejarte llevar por el momento- haciendo un movimiento ondulante con la mano -si cae alguna por ahí aprovechas la oportunidad, pero si no pasa nada, no las busques porque ellas te estarán buscando… sigue mi filosofía- aconseja el moreno

-Si Taylor te escuchara, de seguro te abandonaría- murmura el rubio

-Gabriella no me quiere volver a hablar, Sharpay no me pesca ni en bajada, mi vuelo sale en 4 horas más, aun no se me mis líneas y mas encima el concurso es mañana en la noche y no tengo listo NADA-

-Relájate, acuérdate lo que hacemos antes de cada final de campeonato- agrega el moreno.

-¿Que cosa?-

-¡Nos divertimos, Troy, nos divertimos!- tirándole un control de Play Station 2 al rubio.

Las horas pasaron y el muchacho, no practico ni sus líneas, ni la obra y ni la canción…

-¿Que hora es?- pregunta Troy mientras sacaba frituras de una bolsa que sostenía el moreno.

-Son exactamente…- mirando el reloj -las 4:55-

-¿QUÉ?- grita haciendo volar las frituras por el aire -Mi vuelo sale a las 5:30, No llegaremos a tiempo- dice sumamente desesperado.

-Relájate, viejo- dice Chad viendo como su amigo registraba sus cajones de ropa y metía lo primero que veía, dentro de un bolso verde. -No creo que necesites esos- agrega riéndose, apuntando una ropa interior femenina que Troy estaba sosteniendo

-Rayos, mi madre dejando sus cosas por acá- miente el rubio sonrojándose de apoco

-Claro… tu mamá- agrega Chad, sacando un cigarro y prendiéndolo con un encendedor que saco de su bolsillo.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que fumes en mi habitación?- dice el Rubio seriamente

-No cambies de Tema, ¿de quien son esos?- apunta Chad

-Déjate de tus juegos y ayúdame- debate el rubio tirándole el bolso con fuerza -llévalo al auto, prometí a mis padres que tu me llevarías al aeropuerto-

-Esta bien, mientras me dejes conducir el deportivo de tu padre, yo seré tu chofer particular, pero dime de quien son… de Gabriella… ¿¿¿DORMISTE CON GABRIELLA???-

-No hables estupideces, te repito que son de mi Madre- miente nuevamente el rubio haciendo una mueca que lo delataba

-Por eso esta tan enojada contigo- deduce el Moreno golpeándose con la palma la frente, Ahora lo entiendo… Fuiste su primero- con tono burlón

-¡Cállate! no fui su primero y de seguro no seré su ultimo-

-Entonces si dormiste con ella, todas las muchachas creen que su primer hombre va a ser el amor de toda su vida- recalca Chad poniéndose de pie

-Deja de hablar estupideces y anda a prender- el auto dice el rubio mientras metía en una mochila las pequeñas cosas que se le habían olvidado.

Antes de salir el muchacho lleva consigo su guión para aprenderse sus líneas en el viaje, -Si no me las aprendo Darbus y sobre todo Sharpay me matarán y quemaran mis restos- piensa preocupado el ojiazul, subiéndose al nuevo convertible blanco de su padre.

-Taylor no me va a creer que ustedes lo hicieron- dice de repente el moreno poniendo en marca el vehículo

-Para ¡ya! con eso, no me gusta hablar de aquello- dice enojado Troy, tratando de aprenderse algunas líneas

-¿Por?, ¿paso algo, fue doloroso?- se ríe el moreno  
-No, claro que no, fue interesante- dice sonrojado, recordando esa noche.

Chad sigue molestando a su amigo durante todo el trayecto, hasta llegar a la entrada del aeropuerto, **5:28**

-Adiós, que estés bien- se despide el rubio sacando su bolso y mochila del asiento de atrás.

-Adiós y recuerda, No sigas a las mujeres porque así ellas te seguirán a ti y además… no te propases con Sharpay… como lo hiciste con Gabriella- dice el Moreno acelerando y alejándose del lugar.

-Muy gracioso Chad- piensa y luego de unos segundos recuerda que el avión iba a despegar en unos minutos

**En el Aeropuerto**

El rubio, busca sus pasajes mientras corre por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto, después de varios segundos logra encontrarlos, pero no logra encontrar su celular –¿Donde abre dejado mi celular?- piensa desesperado, ahí recuerda que lo había olvidado en casa de Sharpay el día anterior, solo rezaba que ella se lo hubiera traído

A lo lejos distingue una silueta rosada y un hermoso cabello rubio que sobresaltaba de la muchedumbre

-¡Espérenme estoy acá!- grita el muchacho mientras movía los brazos para hacerse

notar.

-¡Por fin estás acá!- dice enfurecida Sharpay, que lo miraba con un odio más del de costumbre -casi pierdo el avión por tu culpa- dice dándose una media vuelta y haciendo movimiento gracioso de su cabello continúa –Ahora, apresúrate y recoge mis maletas- manda Sharpay mostrando una torre de maletas color rosa que estaban a su lado -Quiero que las lleves y las dejes en esa rueda transportadora, no quiero estropearme las uñas que me hice para el musical- dice seriamente, luego piensa -Si lo trato mal capas que pierda ese interés en mi… en verdad no quiero terminar mi amistad con Gabriella-

Son objeción alguna, el muchacho empieza a acarrear las maletas -¿Acaso va por un mes a Nueva York?, sólo lo hago para que vea que ella me interesa y nada hará que piense lo contrario-

La rubia se sitúa en la fila de embarque mirando de reojo a Troy, el cual cargaba como burro sus innumerables maletas… -Cuidado con esa, ahí llevo cosas importantes- dice tajantemente –¿Porque tengo que ser tan Desgraciada?- piensa nuevamente

_Ultima llamada para el vuelo 97 de United_

-Apúrate- grita la rubia -no me vas a hacer perder el avión-

El rubio cansado de acarrear maletas se sitúa sin aliento detrás de Sharpay, pero estaba más cansado de los constantes gritos de la muchacha. –¡Ya! esta bien, no es necesario que me trates así- revienta el rubio -si no me quieres hablar y además me quieres humillar en público, será mejor que nos hablemos solo en el concurso… ¿No crees?-

La muchacha queda sorprendida, al parecer había logrado lo que quería, pero en el interior no se sentía a gusto, pero aun así responde -Por mi esta bien, igual tenia pensado no hacerlo de todos modos- y la muchacha se da media vuelta y entrega su pasaje, entrando por fin al avión.

Troy enfurecido da su pasaje sin mirar a la auxiliar de vuelo

-Tome Sr. Bolton- dice amablemente la azafata

Recibe su pasaje y sólo se limita a responderle con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Qué se creerá esa rubia teñida, se jura rica y que todos los hombres andan detras de ella, me aburrí no la voy a perseguir más, voy a poner en juego la filosofía de Chad…-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: Bueno aká les va el 3° Capitulo de La Torre Sur, ya como varios se han dado cuenta ya saben que pasara en el final, Troy morirá nuevamente??? Sharpay morirá tb??? o todos morirán??? eso lo sabrán si siguen leyendo… Si lo han notado tengo tendencia a MATAR a los personajes… :)

Gracias por los reviews

Cedrick


	4. ¡Sharpay cae!

**4° Capítulo: ¡Sharpay cae!**

Sharpay y Troy se encontraban uno al lado del otro, pero hacían como si el otro no existiera. Gracias a los contactos del padre de la rubia, iban en clase ejecutiva, donde los atendían como reyes, pero el único problema, era que ni uno de los dos estaba pasando un buen momento.

Troy se encontraba aprendiendo esa estúpida canción, la cual decía completamente lo contrario de los cual sentía en el momento, en cambio, Sharpay, dormía de lo mas relajada, ni siquiera las constantes turbulencias la molestaban.

-Yo estudiando para el musical y ella durmiendo, que se cree, si el concurso es mañana en la noche, esta es su oportunidad de llegar al estrellato, No la mía…- Troy enojado se dio media vuelta y dejó sus líneas en la mesita que tenía adelante, se puso los audífonos de su ipod. –Ya no me interesa ese entupido concurso, si Sharpay no se preocupa yo tampoco-

Luego de unos minutos Sharpay se despierta malhumorada.

-No puedo dormir en aviones- se quejó Sharpay sacándose el antifaz. De una mirada inspecciona el lugar viendo las cosas de Troy sobre la mesa y al muchacho durmiendo, asume que él estuvo estudiando durante las tres horas de viaje que llevaban. –Que mal me siento, aun con lo que le he hecho, quiere seguir en este concurso, obviamente sabe que si lo ganamos, de seguro una discográfica nos descubrirá y sacaremos nuestro primer CD, es el sueño de toma mi vida y la de Ryan también, lástima que deba permanecer en el hospital hasta octubre, pero Troy… lo hace solo por mi- la muchacha se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al baño, con el propósito de estirar un poco las piernas y despejar su mente.

_Pasaron los minutos y una muchacha se aproxima Troy_

-Hey, oye… OYE!!!- escucha Troy, haciendo que despierte bruscamente, abrió los ojos viendo la silueta de una muchacha muy diferente a Sharpay, es más, se paresia mucho a Gabriella, -Gabrellla?- pregunta atontado-

-No, soy Hanna, soy tu vecina de asiento- dice estúpidamente –Me cambie de puesto, porque como estas sentado solo, quería conversar un rato… y… estoy sumamente aburrida, mi compañero es un asco, muy obsesionado con los libros y esas estupideces- dice mas estúpidamente

- En definitiva no es Gabriella- pensó el muchacho -Solo?- pregunta extrañado -pero si estoy con una amiga- dice mirando alrededor

-Capaz que se aburrió de tí- respondió mientras se acercaba sensualmente al muchacho

Troy se puso sumamente nervioso y sin querer derramó un vaso de jugo de naranja sobre la blusa de la muchacha.

-¿Pero qué te pasa, acaso estas demente?- grita levantándose al instante

-Lo siento fue sin quer…-

-Cállate, ya se porque tu amiga te abandonó… ¡eres un arrogante!- y la muchacha corrió hacia el baño cruzándose con Sharpay.

-¡Arrogante YO!- Queda pensando, pero fue cortado por una voz dulce que lo sorprendió.

-¿Que ocurrió?- pregunta Sharpay viendo el jugo derramado sobre su asiento.

-Lo siento, fue sin querer- suplicó ya que en esos instantes no quería mas problemas

-No te preocupes, me cambio de asiento y listo- dice sonriendo

Sharpay toma sus cosas y de un giro se cambió junto a un muchacho que no despegaba los ojos de un grueso libro.

-Hola, soy Sharpay- dice emocionada

-Ben, lo siento pero este asiento esta ocupado- dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro

- Lo sé, pero creo que tu amiga no lo va a ocupar hasta que logre remover esa mancha de su blusa- dice en tono burlón

Ambos se ríen y eso logra quebrar el hielo entre ambos, entablando una larga conversación

Troy hervía cada vez que el muchacho le decía algo a la rubia, cada susurro entre ellos era como si 1000 agujas le clavaran, cada roce, cada movimiento que los hacia estar mas juntos, es más, cada palabra que se dirigían, originaban un celo tan grande como si un volcán quisiera estallar dentro de él.

-¿A que vas Nueva York?- pregunta finalmente el pelirrojo que estaba junto a Sharpay.

-A un gran concurso- responde mientras se perdía entre los profundos ojos verdes del muchacho.

-Cada ves que hablamos, creo que tenemos más cosas en común-, suavemente le toma la mano a la rubia

-¿Que hago?- piensa mordiéndose el labio -se nota que Ben quiere algo conmigo, pero que pasa con Troy, el ha hecho todas estas cosas por mí, ningún muchacho normal las haría… No puedo hacerle esto al muchacho de mis sueños-

El pelirrojo, repentinamente planta un suave beso en los labios de Sharpay

-Dios mío, besa como los ángeles… es tan apuesto, su piel bronceada, su cabello rojizo, sus ojos verdes, es tan perfecto- pero Troy era más importante…

Sharpay llevó sus dedos a la boca del muchacho y lo miró a los ojos diciéndole -Lo siento Troy…- quedando unos segundos callada -¿Troy… he dicho Troy, pero por qué? -¡No!, el es Ben…, No Troy… ¿por qué no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza?- pero fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Lo siento, no sabía que tenías novio- dice desviando la mirada.

-No lo tengo, es solo que…-

-Te gusta ese tal Troy- interrumpe por tercera vez

Luego de unos segundos la muchacha respondió –Si, me gusta, me encanta, lo amo, es más, lo idolatro, es tan perfecto, tan varonil, tan musculoso, tan inteligente, tan bueno, tan de ¡TODO!- y explota en un suave llanto

-De verdad te gusta…, entonces ¿por qué no vas y se lo dices?-

-¡¡Que!!, No, ¿como se te ocurre?, eso traería muchas consecuencias-

-Nada puede ser tan terrible, solo debes confiar- dice el muchacho –confía en tus amigos, en Troy y sobre todo en ti…-

-Nadie me había dado tan buen consejo como el que me has dado, ¡de seguro nunca te olvidare!-

-Toma mi mail para que me agregues y podamos estar en contacto- dice y lo anota en una servilleta

-Será mejor que me valla a mi asiento, ya estamos llegando a Nueva York-

-Tienes razón se ven las luces desde acá- afirma el pelirrojo

-Que estés bien Ben… y algún día de estos no encontraremos-

-Que no te quepa la menor duda- dice el muchacho sonriéndole a la rubia

Sharpay al acercarse a su asiento ve como Troy permanecía fijo mirando la pantalla del laptop que estaba frente suyo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó haciendo voltear a Troy dejando al descubierto su cara Verde de celos

-¿Quién era él?- preguntó cortante

-Nadie, solo alguien que conocí y logró hacerme entender algo…-

El muchacho la ve fijamente a los ojos –¿Qué cosa?-

-Me hizo dar cuenta que…- haciéndole un nudo en la garganta

-Pero dilo- dice nervioso Troy viendo la expresión de desesperación de Sharpay

-Me hizo dar cuenta… lo tanto que te amo y lo estúpida que fui al tratar de alejarme de ti- dijo explotando en llantos

Troy queda anonadado, nunca pensó que Sharpay, la reina de hielo, tendría sentimientos, por fin logró lo que siempre quiso, lo que últimamente no lo dejaba dormir con tranquilidad, pero por qué no se sentía bien, por qué había algo que aún lo molestaba… ¿Habrá sido el mail que Gabriella le había mandado hace unos segundos atrás?, ¿¿¿Tendrá miedo de enfrentar a Gabriella y a Ryan cuando estos se reúnan pasado mañana…???

Troy al ver las cálidas lágrimas de la muchacha caer por su suave piel, siente que esta siendo totalmente sincera, que esa muralla que retenía sus sentimientos había sido derrumbada.

-¡Di algo!- grita desesperada

Troy solo le sonríe, se acerca rápidamente y a escasos milímetros de su cara, se detuvo y le plantó un fuerte y apasionado beso en los labios explorando cada centímetro de su boca… sintiendo a lo lejos el suave aterrizaje del avión.

_**Gracias por volar en United…**_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Gracias por los reviews y espero que este capítulo haya sido mejor que el anterior, saludos a Lauriwill2 y a MiloMinamino xD hahaa saludos a ustedes hehehe**

**Ya cuidense y dejen reviews xDDDD**

**Adiossss **


	5. Corrupto Nueva York

**5º Capitulo: "Corrupto Nueva York"**

**En el Aeropuerto**

_-DETENGAN A ESE HOMBRE-_ gritó un guardia a lo lejos, sin que ninguno de los muchachos le tomara atención.

Sharpay ve como un hombre de tez oscura, abundante barba y una extraña vestimenta, era perseguido por un guardia, que a pesar de estar sobrepasado de peso le seguía el ritmo –Debo dejar esas rosquillas- se repetía.

El hombre chocó accidentalmente contra Troy, haciendo que ambos caigan tirando todas sus pertenencias al suelo.

-Tenga más cuidado- grito enojado Troy al haberse lastimado la muñeca.

El hombre solo se limita a maldecir en un idioma extraño, decía palabras como, Habrasakusksammm o algo por el estilo, se levantó como un rayo y rápidamente agarro el bolso que estaba a su lado y un extraño artefacto, y se levantó perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy en día?, ya no se disculpa- comentó Sharpay mientras ayudaba a levantar a Troy.

-Ouch!- Se quejó el muchacho –Me estás apretando la muñeca y me estás lastimando-

-Deja de quejarte-

-La gente hoy en día ya no se disculpa- imitó sarcástico el muchacho

La rubia se acerca misteriosamente a Troy y le da un suave beso en los labios –¿me disculpas?- agregó con una hermosa cara de Ángel

-Por Supuesto- respondió baboso

Luego de volver en si Troy se da cuenta que no encontraba su i-pod -¿Shar has visto mi i-pod?- preguntó mientras lo buscaba en sus bolsillo y por todas partes de su ropa.

-Se debió haber caído- respondió -wow esa caída fue monumental, debiste haberte visto la cara, era muy graciosísima- dijo entre carcajadas

-Jajaja… Graciosa- dijo Troy irónico –Pero no te preocupes ya lo encontré- y se agacho a recoger si i-pod entre los pies de la multitud

-Mientras tu perdías el tiempo en el suelo, llamé una limosina, para que nos lleve al hotel, está en la entrada y ya llevaron nuestros equipajes- dijo cerrando la tapa de su celular

-Wow! Eres completamente fabulosa-

-Lo se- dijo meneando su cabellera

La rubia se dirige con un paso coqueto a la limosina –¿Vienes?- dijo al ver que Troy estaba como tonto mirándola

-Claro, es que tu trase... Belleza me deja atontado- dijo con una sonrisa.

**En la Limo**

Troy se encontraba viendo la hermosa vista que se revelaba a sus ojos, se encontraban cruzando el puente Broklin, se sentía tan emocionado, porque era la primera vez que visitaba la gran manzana, en cambio, Sharpay estaba tranquilamente sirviendo, en dos copas de cristal, un poco de Champagne, cuando un movimiento brusco del automóvil hace que se manche su blusa favorita.

-Imbécil- gritó enfurecida -me ha hecho derramar la Champagne en mi blusa Armani favorita-

-Lo siento señorita es que...- y fue interrumpido por el sonido de un balazo

-¿Qué fue eso?- gritó Troy nervioso, ya que no podía ver que era o que estaba sucediendo adelante, porque un vidrio polarizado cortaba ambos ambientes.

-¡Has algo, Troy!-

El muchacho desesperado, de una patada rompe el vidrio viendo como había un hoyo en el vidrio del acompañante hecho por un balazo y yacía el chofer muerto encima del volante

Sharpay empuja el cuerpo hacia atrás rebelando que el balazo había perforado su oído derecho y había salido por el izquierdo desparramando todas la sangre y pequeños pedazos de cerebro en el lado izquierdo de la limosina.

-Cuidado Troy- gritó Sharpay al ver a un hombre que apuntaba al muchacho, con un arma desde un Camaro azul que iba a la misma velocidad que ellos.

-Debemos perderlos- grita Troy cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos

Sharpay agarra con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del chofer llevándolo a la parte posterior del auto –si nos detenemos nos matan- aseguró la muchacha

-Tienes razón, pero si nos asomamos nos pueden disparar- agregó Troy que de apoco veía como la marcha del automóvil se detenía

Sharpay se encontraba en el asiento de atrás con el cuerpo del chofer y Troy se encontraba en el asiento del acompañante, suficientemente agachado como para que no le disparasen.

-Tengo una idea Troy, aprieta el acelerador a fondo con tus manos- gritó Sharpay y valerosamente se lanzo al asiento del chofer.

La limosina acelero tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al asesino para que apunte.

-Eso fue genial- aseguró Troy, -este es uno de los mejores viajes que he tenido-

-Claro si salimos vivos- responde irónica

-Agáchate- gritó Troy y un balazo impactó contra la parte posterior del automóvil.

-¿Donde esta la policía cuando la necesitas?

-Es Nueva York Troy, es la ciudad más corrupta de Estados Unidos, bueno después de Chicago obviamente-

-¿Pero que quieren de nosotros?- preguntó el muchacho mirando por el espejo retrovisor ya que hace ya varios minutos le había entregado el pedal a Sharpay.

-No lo se- respondió la muchacha, -seguramente se habrán equivocado de persona, ya que al viajar en limosina tiene sus pros y sus contra- aseguró Sharpay doblando con destreza y esquivando a un par de autos logrando así zafarse de ese Camaro azul que los perseguía

-Troy, ¿me haces un favor?-

-Si-

-Puedes cerrarle los ojos al chofer, que me pone los pelos de punta.-

El chofer estaba sentando de una forma completamente tétrica, sus ojos habían empezado a sangrar y sus músculos faciales empezaron a contraerse mostrando una tétrica sonrisa

-Descuida- dijo el muchacho tapando el cuerpo con su chaqueta

-Vamos a tener que comprarte otra- afirmó la muchacha

-Claro, la compramos cuando vallamos a comprar un nuevo pantalón para ti, porque creo que te sentaste en un gran pedazo de cerebro y esa mancha no sale-

-Jajaja Chistoso-

Luego de que las tensiones disminuyeran, Troy le pregunta a Sharpay -¿como es posible que siendo una mujer refinada y delicada como tu, no te hayas quedado en shock al ver…?- preguntó apuntando el cadáver y la sangre desparramada por el vehiculo.

-No me subestimes Bolton, yo puedo pasar por cualquier cosa, Los Evans cuando tienen un objetivo en mente nada nos detiene- dijo la muchacho tomando otra desviación, -tu lo debes saber perfectamente-.

-¡Hey! Yo fui quien se insinuó, tu no hiciste nada para que esta relación empezara a andar-

-Eso es lo que tu crees- dijo macabramente

-Sabes de repente me das susto-

-Eso es algo natural en mi, no te preocupes- dijo y ambos rieron

Luego de unos largos minutos Sharpay encuentra una estación de carabineros, -quédate acá cuidando la limo, ¿esta bien?, voy a buscar ayuda y a reportar el incidente- dijo dándole un beso en los labios -y si te portas bien te traigo algo- y se bajo entrando a la camisería

Troy por curiosidad, destapa el cuerpo del chofer, viendo como la sangre se había pegado viscosamente a la chaqueta -definitivamente me compraré otra-, el chofer se encontraba mas tétrico que nunca, su oscura piel chorreada en sangre y la sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, lo hacia ver como salido de una típica película de terror.

-De seguro que esta noche no duermo- pensó

-Muchacho sal del automóvil- ordenó un policía que estaba acompañado de Sharpay

Troy bajo rápidamente empezando a sacar sus cosas de la limosina

-Deténgase- ordenó -todo lo que esta dentro del vehículo, es evidencia, por lo mismo no los puedo dejar en libertad, hasta que no devuelvas todo lo que sacaste.-

-Pero mis cosas-

-Lo siento niño, pero órdenes son órdenes-

Troy resignado sale del auto y deja todas sus cosas en el asiento del acompañante y se sitúa a un lado de Sharpay

-La muchacha ya me explicó lo que les pasó, hace varios días una banda que roba limosinas, esta haciendo de las suyas por ese puente, como es estrecho, es mas fácil robar ¿no lo creen?, por lo mismo no los detendré aquí-

-Gracias señor- dijo Sharpay -solo quería pedirle si me puedo quedar con mi celular y mi i-pod- dijo mostrando ambos al policía.

-Ese es mi i-pod- piensa desesperado Troy

-Esta bien, pero que nadie sepa- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa a la muchacha

-Malditos policías, le muestras una mujer hermosa y caen totalmente rendidos a sus pies- pensó Troy

-Vámonos Troy, ya no tenemos nada que hacer acá-

-Okay!-

-Será mejor, que llame un taxi, no quiero que nos pase lo mismo nuevamente- dijo Sarcástica

-¡¡¡Ohhh que graciosa que eres!!!- Dijo serio -¿me puedes devolver mi i-pod?-

-Claro, ese es tu regalo, si no fuera por mi el policía estaría escuchando tus cancones raras- dijo dándose cuenta que estaba hablando completamente sola, se da media vuelta y ve como Troy se había quedado pegado observando atónito un póster en la pared

-¿Que ves? Preguntó curiosa

-No puede Ser-

-¿¿¿Que cosa???-

-Estamos perdidos, no lo vamos a lograr-

-Pero, ¿que pasó?-

-¡¡¡EL CONCURSO SE CORRIÓ PARA HOY A LAS 20:00 HRS!!!

-¿¿¿Quee??? Déjame ver eso-

**_Por motivos de tiempo, los jueces no pueden quedarse más de 2 días en nueva York, por lo mismo el consejo nacional de cultura a tomado la decisión de Reprogramar el XIV Concurso de Drama, para el día 10 de Septiembre a las 20:00 hrs., rogamos sus disculpas. Atte el Alcalde._**

-¿Y que hora son?- pregunta Sharpay

-Las 17:28-

-Nos quedan dos horas y media para comprar la vestimenta, ensayar las partituras que no tenemos, porque alguien las perdió, y llegar al concurso en Broadway, es decir, al otro lado de la ciudad- dijo Sharpay quedando sin respiración y empezando a entrar en pánico

-Pero ¿¿¿como???, Debieron habernos avisado antes- gritó Troy

-Heee, párese que si lo hicieron, mira- dijo Sharpay mostrándole las 87 llamadas perdidas de Darbus que Sharpay tenia en su celular.

-Darbus nos va a Aniquilar si no nos presentamos- se quejó Troy llevándose las manos a la cabeza

-Relájate si nos vamos a presentar, sólo si trabajamos juntos-

-Pero ¿como?, no tenemos ni el guión, ni la vestimenta ni la canción, tu misma lo dijiste-

Sharpay luego de ver lo que si tenia, responde -pero nos tenemos el uno al otro- gritó desesperada dándole un apasionado beso en la boca.

-¿Y qué fue eso?-

-No lo se- dijo sonrojada

-No te preocupes me gusto-

-Volviendo al tema que te parece si cantamos la canción que teníamos y improvisamos el resto- dijo Troy abrazando a Sharpay por la espalda

-¿Acaso, eso es una idea?-

-Si- dijo intimidado

-Por eso me gustas-. Y beso nuevamente al muchacho

En la esquina de la calle apareció un auto azul, que al parecer le pareció conocido.

-Saalem- gritó un hombre que conducía un Camaro Azul –Ahí están, Atrapémoslos-

-¿Acaso, ese no es el señor que te tiro al suelo en el aeropuerto?- Preguntó Sharpay mirando a Troy a los ojos

-Parece… y ¿ese, no es el auto que nos quería matar? Preguntó Troy tranquilamente

-Si, tienes razón-

Ambos se miraron fijamente espantados…

-CORRE!!!!- gritaron escapando tomados de la mano…

---------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Por fin actualice espero que le halla gustado el capitulo!!! A mi me gusto xD

Jaajaja

Gracias por los reviews que estén muy bien y saludos a Milominamino, a Lauri will2

Y a todos los demás…

Dejen sus comentarios y que debo arreglar sii??

Graciass

xDDD


	6. ¡Pocos minutos para el concurso!

**6° Capítulo: ¡Pocos minutos para el concurso!**

Solo quedaban dos horas para el gran concurso, y Troy y Sharpay corrían por una calle, escapando de los terroristas, los cuales conducían su característico Camaro azul.

-¿Los perdimos?- preguntó Sharpay sin mirar hacia atrás

Troy se detiene para observar, pero ve que el auto aún los perseguía – ¡No!, ¿qué haremos, sólo nos quedan dos horas para el concurso?-

-Tienes razón- exclamó Sharpay

-Debemos separarnos- acotó Troy mirando nuevamente para atrás

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si, así será más difícil que nos atrapen-

-Pero, que querrán de nosotros-

-No tengo idea-

-Entonces, antes de que nos separemos, déjame esto claro, ¿Vamos a cantar la canción que estuvimos ensayando?- Preguntó exhausta Sharpay, ya que no dejaban de correr

-Si, por supuesto- respondió jadeando.

Y Troy se detuvo, deteniendo con él a Sharpay, poniéndole las manos en los hombros –Prométeme que vas a estar lista en el escenario cuando nos toque-

-Pero si vamos a estar juntos-

-Ese es el problema, debemos separarnos y si queremos que todo resulte, tú debes organizar nuestro acto mientras yo los distraigo- dijo y se voltio para ver a si el auto estaba muy cerca

-Esta bien, pero debes estar a la hora escuchaste- dijo llorando

-Si mi amor te lo prometo- y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios

Sharpay rápidamente se metió en un mall cercano, sin ser vista por los atacantes, en cambio, Troy fue por la dirección contraria. -Solo espero que Sharpay, esté bien-

-¿Ese muchacho no estaba con una mujer?- preguntó uno de los musulmanes a su compañero

-Si parece, estoy seguro que es ese muchacho el que tiene el dispositivo-

-Esta bien, si el jefe se entera nos mata-

-Pero no se va a enterar- dijo apuntando a su compañero con su pistola

-Claro- respondió el otro asustado

-Estaciónate ahí imbécil, no podemos seguirlo en auto-

-Esta bien, ¿no te cuesta nada decir por favor?-

-Por favor, ¿te puedes dejar de decir estupideces?-

Los árabes se detienen abandonando el auto a su suerte

Troy corría entre las personas, tratando de perderles la pista a los maleantes, sin poder lograrlo.

-¡Rayos!, aún me siguen- dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol

-Donde demonios, se metió ese muchacho- dijo uno de los maleantes.

-Por ahí- apuntó el otro

Y el hombre saca un arma y le dispara. La bala choca contra la corteza del árbol

-¡Mierda!, eso estuvo cerca- pensó Troy y empezó a correr entre la multitud que estaba despavorida

-Imbécil, ahora has llamado la atención-

-Si no recuperamos ese dispositivo llamaremos más que la atención-

-Tienes razón-

-No queremos hacerle un hoyo a la ciudad antes de tiempo- dijo en tono malévolo – Será mejor que nos separemos, así encontraremos más rápido a esa sabandija-

Los dos terroristas se separaron, para encontrar a Troy

-Debo perderlos antes de las 8- se dijo mientras corría y se refugiaba dentro de una tienda de ropa interior femenina.­ -Como se verá Sharpay en uno de estos- pensó viendo un conjunto de ropa interior femenina estilo leopardo -¡Concéntrate Troy!-

Una señora que estaba mirando al muchacho le pregunto – ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-Si por supuesto- dijo apurado, al ver que uno de los terroristas se dirigía hacia el, pero tenia la intuición de que aun no lo habían visto –Me puedo probar estos apuntando un sostén.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo, cierto? dijo la Encargada, -esta ropa es de mujer-

Sin pensar lo tonto que iba a sonar responde –es que con mi novia, somos de la misma talla- respondió y tomo el conjunto y se metió dentro de un probador

-Hoy en día, adolescentes están cada vez más locos- pensó la señora

Por fin el terrorista entra a la tienda disimulando el arma y haciendo como estuviera viendo algunos conjuntos

Pero nuevamente la señora se acerca – ¿Lo puedo ayudar señor?-

-No gracias- dijo tratando de ocultar su acento islámico

-Veo que esta interesado en llevar este conjunto, recién un muchacho acaba ir a probarse uno para llevárselo a su novia-

-¿Un muchacho?, Y como era-

-Mmm…- dijo pensando -No tan alto, como de mi porte, de cabello rubio ceniza y nariz un poco respingada- dijo sin llamarle la atención el comentario del sujeto

El terrorista se acerca a los probadores sin escuchar la advertencia de la vendedora –

Están todos ocupados, por favor espere unos minutos-

-Estoy perdido- se dijo Troy al sentir que el terrorista se acercaba cada vez más, -aunque…-

El terrorista se acercó a una fila de 3 probadores, sacó su arma disimuladamente y abrió el primero. Una señora de edad, se estaba probando un sostén que le quedaba ridículamente pequeño.

La anciana se tapó rápidamente entre gritos, mientras el terrorista la miraba con asco.

Luego de tratar de sacarse esas feas imágenes de su cabeza, se dirigió a segundo probador.

-No se atreva a abrir ese- ordenó la vendedora –sino, tendré que llamar a seguridad-

-Usted no es nadie, para decirme lo que debo hacer- respondió furioso, -una estúpida occidental, no tiene la suficiente capacidad para entender nuestra misión- gritó y desenfundó su arma y le disparó un balazo a quemarropa perforándole el corazón.

La vendedora cayó como plomo al suelo haciendo que todas las personas salieran corriendo del lugar.

Uno de los probadores se abrió, saliendo de él, un señor de edad, al ver la escena solo responde – son para mi esposa- enseñando unos calzones de cuero y luego salió corriendo del lugar.

Solo quedaba uno de los probadores, de seguro estaba el muchacho dentro – ¡te tengo!- dijo entre regañadientes y disparó varias veces antes de correr la cortina.

Pero nada pasó, entonces abrió la cortina dejando al descubierto absolutamente nada.

-¿Donde se metió este mocoso?- se estremeció el terrorista y al ver hacia arriba ve como una patada se dirigía hacia su cara

Troy se había colgado del techo del probador y cayó encima del terrorista tomándolo completamente por sorpresa

-¡Maldito occidental!- gritó el terrorista al caer al suelo, arrojando así el arma lejos.

Troy atinó a tomar el arma, pero fue detenido por el terrorista agarrándolo del pie.

-Ningún muchacho nos detendrá en nuestro plan- gritó y de un tirón arrojó al muchacho nuevamente dentro del mostrador, cayendo sobre un espejo y rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-Tendrás 7 años de mala suerte- se burló y tranquilamente fue a buscar su pistola.

Troy agarró un pedazo de espejo cortándose un poco la mano y corrió hacia el terrorista y de un grito le enterró el espejo en la espalda.

El terrorista gritó como desgraciado, no podía creer que un muchacho lo haya dejado lastimado de esa forma.

Troy se alienta y recoge el arma y apunta al musulmán.

-Hagamos un trato- agregó el malherido hombre -Si me entregas el dispositivo te dejamos en paz-

-¿Que dispositivo, ¡qué es lo que quieren de mi!? Gritó el muchacho apuntando eufórico al musulmán con el arma.

-Ese blanco que llevas contigo-

-¿Mi i-pod?- dijo sacándolo del bolsillo

-Si eso, ¡cuidado!- dijo tapándose la cabeza

Troy queda completamente confundido, no sabía porque hacia tanto alboroto por una maquinita que entraba en la palma de tu mano.

-Parece que no lo sabes, si te pillan con eso iras a la cárcel con cadena perpetua- dijo riendo el musulmán

-¿¿¿Qué???-

-Lo que tienes en tu mano, esa pequeña maquinita, tiene el poder de volar a toda nueva York con solo apretar un botón-

-¿¿¿Qué???Pero si este es un i-pod común y corriente-

-¡Éste!, es tu común y corriente i-pod- dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo

-Entonces, el que tengo- dijo sacando de su bolsillo el dispositivo atómico – ¡es una bomba!- gritó -Ustedes están completamente locos-

-Si das un paso más, te reviento la cabeza- gritó un hombre atrás de Troy.

Era el otro terrorista que había sido atraído por el alboroto en la tienda.

-Salem, si nos encuentra la policía estamos perdidos- dijo el hombre que estaba en el piso

-¡Suelta el arma!- gritó Salem

Troy nervioso ve a su alrededor para ver una manera de escapar, pero con el terrorista detrás no podía hacer mucho – ¡pero, espera!- pensó viendo un extintor al lado del terrorista.

-Si te mueves, te mato- gritó Salem, pero Troy no le hizo caso, ya que si el dispositivo caía en sus manos igual iba a morir, entonces, de un rápido movimiento, dispara hacia el extintor, disipando un polvo blanco por toda la tienda

La explosión alcanza los ojos del terrorista, dejándolo cegado temporalmente.

Es la oportunidad que esperaba, ahora podía escapar sin problemas.

El muchacho coge el i-pod del terrorista que estaba en el piso y luego pasa inadvertido cerca del que gritaba -No puedo veeeeer, Hamed ayúdame-

Hamed yacía en el piso sin poder moverse, ya que cada movimiento le proporcionaba un dolor insufrible.

-No puedo Salem, mi espalda me esta matando, ese mocoso me enterró un pedazo de espejo y no me lo puedo sacar-

-Si no escapamos, el plan no se va a desarrollar- gritó Salem tratando de sacarse el polvo blanco de los ojos

Troy corría por la calle, aseguró el arma a su cinturón y siguió corriendo, debía verse con Gabriella en 30 minutos.

-Si recuerdo bien, nosotros somos la pareja 23 de 51, eso me da como una hora extra, entonces tengo- dijo tratando de pensar, pero una anciana se le atravesó en el camino y tuvo que hacer una maniobra peligrosa para esquivarla –eso me da una hora y media para llegar-

De repente un balazo impacta a unos centímetros de su pierna, era Salem que lo perseguía, que de seguro pudo recuperarse del polvo químico del extintor.

-En que lío me metí- se preguntaba Troy mirando para atrás y viendo como el terrorista se acercaba cada vez más.

-Acaso la policía no viene cuando se le necesita- se preguntó esquivando a un perro que se había detenido para orinar cerca de un grifo.

-Maldito perro- dijo y se aferró a un poste cercano, nuevamente la bala no había dado en su objetivo sino que en el mismísimo perro, el cual chillaba y se desangraba en el pavimento.

-Malditos musulmanes sin corazón- gritó Troy, al ver la escena pero tuvo que abandonar al perro a su suerte, ya que nuevamente le habían disparado y ese balazo si que fue cerca.

El muchacho no sabía para donde ir, esta no era su ciudad natal, solo sabia donde quedaba el teatro ya que Darbus se lo había echo aprender, en caso de que se perdieran. Pero no podía ir ahí, ya que atraería a los musulmanes y podían haber muchas victimas entre ellas, Sharpay.

-No puedo ir ahí, primero debo deshacerme de esto- se dice mirando el extraño dispositivo blanco el cual tenia un brillante botón rojo en el centro.

-Rayos, si tuviera mi teléfono móvil podría llamar a Sharpay para preguntarle si está bien- se dijo el rubio.

-Salvado- pensó al ver un tremendo edificio el cual a su parecer eran las oficinas de una cadena de noticias, ya que en el techo tenia un gran cartel que decía CANAL 6

-Si entro, no creo que me persigan, además con todas esas cámaras, si yo fuera un asesino, ni loco entraría-

**---**

Por su parte Sharpay se encontraba mirando un gran escenario que estaba al aire libre, donde decenas de parejas de todo el país, estaban nerviosos, por quien iba a ser el ganador del magnífico premio, un contrato con la discografía más importante del país.

-Troy, ¿donde estás?- se dijo casi llorando, viendo la hora, en 5 minutos iba a empezar el concurso, aunque este era el sueño de toda su vida no podía disfrutarlo sabiendo que Troy podía estar en peligro.

-Hola- Interrumpió un joven que Sharpay encontraba muy familiar, es decir, más que familiar, no podía creerlo… era Ben, el muchacho que la había besado en el avión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Sharpay, casi en forma pesada.

-Venimos a participar, ¿a que más?- dijo una voz que no conocía, pero al verla supo quien era, era esa morena que coqueteaba con Troy en el avión.

-Somos pareja, ¿no te lo dijimos?- dijo Ben con un tono burlón

Sharpay queda anonadada no podía responder, estuvo sociabilizando con la competencia y peor aún, le había contado que canción iban a cantar…

-¿¿¿Nerviosa???- preguntó irónica Hanna, al ver como Sharpay de apoco se desmoronaba.

-¿Tu no estabas con un muchacho bien lindo?- dijo la morena -Capas que te habrá dejado, ningún hombre andaría con un esperpento como tú- le dijo al ver la ropa de Sharpay la cual estaba toda embarrada y manchada con rojo, al parecer era sangre.

-Déjala hermana, déjala que se hunda en su miseria-

-Solo venia a decirte que somos los primeros- le dijo a su hermano –y…- refiriéndose a Sharpay -Te aconsejaría, que cambies tu canción porque… bueno, ahí lo vas a saber-

Sharpay no dijo nada, solo se quedo muda viendo como los dos hermanos más maléficos que había conocido, más que Ryan y ella, la molestaban y la denigraban. Pero aun así no se iba a dar por vencida -si Troy no se ha rendido yo Tampoco- se dijo sacando un espejo –Tenemos que hacer un gran trabajo contigo jovencita- y se retiró a vestidores.

El gran concurso, se iba a realizar en uno de los teatros de Broadway al aire libre, el cual constaba, con un escenario al frente de un gran público y arriba de ese público, en un tipo de caseta, estaban los jueces con algunos representantes que pensaban que dentro de todos los jóvenes que se presentaban hoy en la noche, iban a encontrar la próxima estrella pop de Estados Unidos.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Nuevo Capitulo, dejen reviews y gracias a los que lo han dejado, dejen sus comentarios y sus peticiones, como No quiero que muere Troy o mata a Sharpay siiii**

**Jajaja… Cada semana voy actualizando así que ahí la van a ver avanzando….**

**Que estén bien y dejen review hahaha**

**Bye**

**Cedrick**


	7. ¡Una entrada Espectacular!

**7° Capítulo: ¡Una entrada Espectacular!**

Troy entró en el gran edificio de noticias, el plan fusionaba como esperaba -Nunca los terroristas querrán entrar acá- pensó, pero estaba muy equivocado. Desde el interior divisó a través de los ventanales, como uno de ellos disimuladamente entraba guardando su arma y acarreando un sospechoso maletín en el otro brazo, mientras que el otro se quedaba en el exterior para vigilar si es que Troy escapaba.

-Si me agarra estoy muerto- pensó el muchacho mientras buscaba alguna salida, -el ascensor-gritó, pero sus ánimos decayeron al ver un gran letrero que resaltaba las palabras **_"Fuera de Servicio"._** -Por la mierda, como hacen los empleados para subir 40 malditos pisos, ¡deberían demandar a la compañía!-. Urgido buscó y buscó las escaleras de emergencia, encontrando nada mas que pequeñas oficinas, las cuales se concentraban principalmente en el primer piso, ya que los otros pisos se ocupaban para reuniones, videoconferencias, dar las noticias y ese tipo de cosas.

Cuando se encontraba totalmente perdido encontró por suerte una gran puerta blindada que decía **_Escaleras_** –Perderé al asesino en alguno de los pisos- pensó Troy. Con gran fuerza abrió la puerta, pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que lo esperaba.

–Te tengo- le susurró en el oído el terrorista, expeliendo un hedor de su boca muy desagradable. Fuertemente le agarró el brazo, y disimuladamente amenazó al muchacho con el arma –Si te pasas de listo, ¡Te mato!- Dijo entre regañadientes.

Ambos empezaron a subir los pisos tranquilamente, sin que ninguna persona que estaba en el lugar sospechara algo, ni siquiera Troy se atrevía a decir algo, solo esperaba que todo esto terminase pronto. Troy se armó de valor y formuló una muy buena oferta para el terrorista

-Si te entrego el dispositivo, me dejas libre y te prometo que no diré nada a la policía- dijo Troy esperando que el terrorista le creyera

-Cada día los occidentales están mas estúpidos- dijo burlándose – ¿Tu creerás que eso es un trato?, si no te has dado cuenta, cuando lleguemos a la azotea, te mataré y te quitaré el dispositivo nuclear a la fuerza, pequeño americano-

Troy quedó blanco, nunca en su vida había estado tan asustado, mas encima, Sharpay lo iba a odiar para el resto de su vida si no se presentaba al concurso a tiempo, bueno si es que todavía estaba con vida.

De repente una mujer salió de una de las puertas de los pisos y amablemente le preguntó la hora al terrorista, quien para no hacer sospechas se la dio.

–Es ahora o Nunca- se dijo Troy y se safó bruscamente empezando a correr sin mirar a bajo.

-Maldito- exclamo el musulmán desenfundando su arma y empezando a disparar desenfrenadamente.

Esto originó un gran alboroto en el Noticiero, ya que la señora que había presenciado esto, bajó lo más rápido posible y dio a conocer la noticia. En pocos segundos, varios camarógrafos con periodistas habían empezado a subir las escaleras en busca de esta extraordinaria noticia.

-¿Donde esta Bruno?- preguntó una de las periodistas que buscaba impacientemente a su camarógrafo

-Esta con el técnico en la azotea, va a ir a grabar el concurso de drama en el helicóptero- respondió una de las secretarias que se encontraban.

**En el concurso**

Sharpay estaba completamente nerviosa, quedaban menos de veinte minutos para su aparición en publico, donde seguramente iba a ganar ese codiciado premio, ya que será una persona extremadamente quisquillosa, pero nadie puede negar que tiene una hermosa voz., pero aún Troy no llegaba..-¿Qué lo estará retrasando?, no me puede hacer algo así- se dijo la muchacha

Pero eso no era lo que Sharpay más temía, si no la aparición de sus dos más grandes enemigos, Ben y Hanna, los cuales habían engañado a Sharpay con el fin de decirles su rutina. Los malditos habían copiado la actuación de Troy y Sharpay, había cantado la canción Breaking Free, que Troy con Gabriella había cantado en el musical del año pasado, y las reglas dicen que no se pueden repetir las canciones dejando a la muchacha sin rutina. –Que voy a hacer, la actuación de esos engreídos, fue igual a la que íbamos a hacer nosotros, ahora no tenemos acto- en ese momento recuerda lo que Troy le había dicho unas horas antes.

-Eso es, vamos a tener que hacer eso, Nadie se lo esperaría, solo espero que Troy llegue a tiempo para avisarle del cambio de rutina- pensó y se dio media vuelta para hacer los preparativos. Pero antes, se detuvo mirando al cielo y dijo –Espero que Troy esté a salvo-

**Nuevamente en el Edificio**

Pero Troy no lo estaba, se encontraba corriendo cuesta arriba las escaleras, que al su parecer eran Interminables. Sus piernas casi no le respondían, pero al ver la hora supo que solo le quedaban veinte minutos para llegar al concurso, no se iba a permitir desilusionar a Sharpay, de alguna forma iba a lograr llegar hasta ahí a tiempo. Por fin llegó a una gran puerta de hierro, la cual con mucha fuerza empujó, dejando entrar aire puro, finalmente estaba en la azotea. Pero no se sentía a salvo, escuchaba como venia el terrorista detrás de él, necesitaba algo para trancar la puerta, ¿pero qué? Rápidamente observó su alrededor, era una gran azotea plana con algunos tubos plateados que expelían vapor caliente de su extremo, también habían un par de helicópteros, los que normalmente servían para filmar las persecuciones policiales o para avisar a los conductores, porque calle hay menos tráfico y ese tipo de cosas.

Troy arrancó uno de esos tubos y atascó la puerta con el, con esto bastará pensó satisfecho viendo el excelente trabajo que había realizado, pero fue interrumpido por un mecánico que salía detrás de uno de los helicópteros.

-Hey muchacho, no puedes estar aquí, ese helicóptero va a despegar y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Está bien- respondió Troy aliviado, ya que no estaba solo.

El musulmán lego a la puerta y la embistió con toda su fuerza con el fin de sorprender al muchacho, pero no logró moverla ningún centímetro –rayos- gritó ya que sentía como los periodista y la masa de gente subía por las escaleras, pero se limito a ponerse de pie y tranquilamente se alejo unos metros sacudiéndose el polvo y la tierra de su traje, luego abrió el maletín que cargaba y extrajo unos extraños tubos negros que al unirlos con mucha destreza, creó una sorprendente bazuka, -espero que esto sea suficiente- dijo entre regañadientes y de un gatillazo disparó un grueso misil impactando contra la puerta de hierro expulsándola metros hacia fuera, un pedazo de lata salio expulsado impactando contra la cabeza del mecánico, matándolo al instante.

Troy quedo pasmado al sentir la sangre tibia de ese hombre en su rostro –Estoy muerto- al ver como la puerta de hierro salía volando 3 metros sobre su cabeza.

Había mucho polvo en suspensión después de la explosión lo que hacia imposible para el terrorista identificar a su victima – de seguro no tardaran los periodistas en llegar debo deshacerme de ese muchacho lo antes posible y conseguir esa maldita bomba sino Alá no me lo perdonará pensó el musulmán.

Troy lentamente se acerco a la orilla del edificio, se divisaban las luces del gran espectáculo que los alumnos de todo el país estaban dando, por primera vez Troy quería estar de verdad ahí divirtiéndose con todos ellos, -desde aquí puedo ver las luces del concurso, lastima que no podré llegar- se dijo resignado

Se escuchaba el ruido de aspas cortando el cielo, era uno de los helicópteros que había empezado a despegar, el piloto estaba sentado delante sin haber notado lo sucedido ya que unos grandes audífonos le cubrían los oídos, - esto es un milagro pensó Troy y rápidamente se aferro a una de las patas del helicóptero, lentamente empezó a elevarse llevándose a Troy con el.

**En el concurso**

-Señoras y señores, hoy ha sido una velada esplendida, estos muchachos nos han bañado en arte y cultura, pero ahora viene una de las parejas que están muy bien catalogadas a nivel nacional, sin mas rodeos, de East High les presento a Sharpay Evans y Troy Bolton- dijo el presentador

Todo el público aplaudió con ansias, este era uno de los actos que valía la pena ver, East High siempre se destacó por tener un buen elenco dramático.

Como estaba oscuro, unas brillantes luces blancas iluminaron el hermoso escenario, Sharpay estaba nerviosísima, no sabía como iba a reaccionar el publico y los jueces al saber que su pareja no había podido llegar porque había sido perseguido por unos matones que lo querían asesinar por un mugroso ipod, entonces decidida, como la Evans que era, subió al escenario.

**En Albuquerque, en el Hospital**

Ryan, Gabriella, La Srita. Darbus, los padres de Troy Y Sharpay y varios doctores y enfermeros, se habían reunido en la pieza de Ryan, para presenciar este acto, que según ellos, iban a orgullecer a todo Albuquerque

-¿Todavía no empiezan?- preguntó una voz conocida, entrando con un grupo de amigos a la habitación, eran Chad, Taylor, Zeke y Jason.

Zeke traía un gran pastel para Ryan, con las palabras, _recupérate pronto_, quedándose a ver la actuación de sus amigos.

-Shhhh!!- Van a empezar dijo Gabriella

-Ahora están subiendo al escenario- agregó Ryan

Taylor extrañada al ver a Gabriella le preguntó -¿Tu no habías viajado a ver a tus abuelos?-

-Si, pero cuando supe que Ryan estaba en el hospital y Sharpay estaba en nueva York, decidí venir a cuidarlo- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

-Callados que van a empezar- dijo un enfermero, de la nada

Y todos en el cuarto lo quedaron mirando con cara de –quien diablos eres tú para decirnos eso-

Pero aun así todos se quedaron callados para ver la fabulosa actuación de los muchachos, si la tuvieran por supuesto…

**En nueva York Nuevamente**

El helicóptero se dirigía hacia el concurso –si logro llegar hasta al escenario- dijo mirando su reloj -capaz que llegue a tiempo- pero algo lo desconcentro, un helicóptero venia detrás de el –no puede ser- maldijo Troy, al ver que el terrorista había tomado el otro helicóptero y lo perseguía – ¿Acaso nunca te das por vencido?-

-¿No pensaste que te escaparías de Salem?- Gritó el maniático al acercarse al otro helicóptero.

Finalmente estaban sobre el escenario, Troy observo como Sharpay estaba subiendo completamente sola al escenario –Dios mío esta empezando, wow se ve preciosa- dijo el muchacho -Debo bajar de inmediato y con una fuerza sobrenatural logra alcanzar una escalinata que estaba sobre su cabeza y soltarla. La canción había empezado, -Al escucharla, Troy supo inmediatamente que canción era, era la que el le había dedicado a Sharpay hace dos años, antes de la llegada de Gabriella –Sharpay Te amos con toda mi alma- gritó el muchacho llamando la atención de la rubia.

La escalinata se desenredo, y Troy empezó a bajar rápidamente por ella.

En el Concurso

Las luces se había apagado y Sharpay se había situado sola en el centro del escenario, Llevaba un hermoso vestido rosa con elegantes vuelos en la parte inferior, parecía una dama del siglo XVIII

Pero el público y los jueces se preguntaban donde se encontraba el muchacho

Sin rodeos la música empezó

**_(N/A: por favor si quieren entender mucho mejor la presentación, bajen la canción Elephant love medley, de Moulin Rouge)_**

Sharpay hacia como si buscara algo, pero en verdad lo hacia, buscaba a ese Troy Bolton que según ella ya no iba a llegar a la presentación, haciendo que estalle en un mudo llanto, ya había perdido todas las esperanzas pero una voz la hizo entra en razón nuevamente, Vio al muchazo sobre su cabeza que venia bajando por una escalinata de una helicóptero, -Troy Bolton, eres sorprendente- se dijo y le arrojo un micrófono al muchacho.

**Troy: -Love is a many splendid thing, Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is Love- **

-_Wow, es sorprendente_- digieron los jueces al ver la asombrosa aparición del muchacho, en el público se escuchaban los –_Woooow_-, -_dios mío_-, o -_ya lo he visto en otra parte_-.

Sharpay mira a Troy desde el escenario con una amplia sonrisa, su alma gemela estaba completamente sano, pero este momento no era el indicado, el show debía seguir.

**Sharpay: -Please, don't start that again-**

Solo le importaba en ese momento dejar todo de si en el escenario y pasarlo de maravilla con su amado.

**Troy: -All you need is Love-  
Sharpay: -she'll end up on the street-**

Troy saltó de la escalinata cayendo justo a los pies de la muchacha, luego se levantó lentamente y le sostuvo la mano

**Troy: -All you need is Love-  
Sharpay: -Love is just a game-**

Sharpay se soltó del muchacho, y se alejo, fingiendo tener poco interés por Troy.

**Troy: -I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me-  
Sharpay: -The only way of loving me baby, Is to pay a lovely fee-**

Troy se acercó y se arrodillo suplicándole

**Troy: -Just one night, just one night-  
Sharpay: -There's no way, because you can't pay-**

Troy se desespera al no conseguir la atención de Sharpay

**Troy: -In the name of Love, One night in the name of Love-  
Sharpay: -You crazy fool; I won't give in to you-  
**

Pero el rubio no se rinde y vuelve e a intentarlo.

**Troy: -Don't...leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet Love, Oh baby, don't leave me this way-  
Sharpay: -You'd think that people would have had enough of silly Love songs-**

La muchacha cansada de la insistencia de Troy se da vuelta y lo mira directo en los ojos.

**Troy: -I look around me, and I see it isn't so, no-  
Sharpay: -Some people wanna fill the world with silly Love song-**

**Troy: -Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, Cause, here I go again!-**

Troy agarra firmemente a Sharpay y una Gran torre emerge del escenario elevándolos unos 5 metros

**Troy: -Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly on a mountain high-**

De repente el helicóptero del musulmán desciendo quedando a unos pocos metros sobre ellos, los jueces creían que todo era parte del espectáculo, al igual que el publico, el asesino desenfundo su arma y empezó a dispararle a los muchachos pero sin quererlo empuja su maletín plateado dejándolo caer del helicóptero, un balazo impacta cerca de Sharpay haciendo que caiga de la torre, pero Troy en un acto de heroísmo salta y se cuelga de la escalinata del otro helicóptero que había agarrando fermente a la muchacha antes de que esta impacte con el suelo.

Sharpay asustada, decide seguir porque al parecer a los jueces les había impactado esta actuación.

**Sharpay: -Love makes us act like we are fools, Throw our lives away, for one happy day-  
Troy: We could be heroes, just for one day  
**

Troy aterriza suavemente dejando sana y salva a la muchacha. EL helicóptero empieza a ascender yendo lo mas alto posible, de seguro había recapacitado y no quería seguir llamando la atención.

**Sharpay: -You, you will be mean-  
Troy: -No, I won't-  
Sharpay: -and I...I'll drink all the time-  
**

Sharpay se suelta del muchacho y agarra del suelo un extraño maletín

**Troy: -We should be lovers-  
Sharpay: -We can't do that-  
**

Troy lo agarra y lo abre dejando al descubierto unos tres tubos negros, ambos se miraron

**Troy: We should be lovers, and that's a fact  
**

Troy empezó a armar los tubos creando una gran bazoka

**Sharpay: -Though nothing will keep us together-  
Troy: -We could steal time, just for one day-  
**

Sharpay tomo la bazoka y apunto al helicóptero, era hora de que sus clases de arquería dieran frutos.

**Ambos: We could be heroes, Forever and ever;  
we could be heroes, Forever and ever, **

**We could be heroes**

Troy amarro con un cordón el dispositivo al misil y lo introdujo dentro del arma.

El terrorista no entendía que eran lo que hacían, pero el publico estaba fascinado, nunca habían visto un espectáculo de este nivel, hasta Ryan y Gabriella que los veían por televisión estaban sorprendidos y Darbus se había desmayado desde hace rato.

**Troy: -Just because I will always Love You-  
Sharpay: -I can't help loving you...-**

Sharpay apretó el gatillo y el misil salio disparado. Luego Sharpay arrojo el arma y tomo las manos de Troy

**Sharpay: -How wonderful life is…-  
Ambos: -Now, you're in the world-  
**

Con estas últimas Palabras Sharpay le deposito un apasionado beso en los labios el cual fue correspondido, ambos adolescentes se besaron frente al público. Lo cual fue cerrado con una gigantesca explosión sobre sus cabezas, eran como si miles de fuegos artificiales conmemoraban el final de esta presentación

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Perdón por haber demorado muxo, es que las pruebas me tienen loco!!! Jajaja**

**Espero que les haya gustado porque me costó muxo hacer este capitulo**

**Que esten bien y dejen un review opinando o solo poniendo que fue lo que pensaron al leerlo!**

**Gracias**

**_Cedrick  
_**


	8. Amor En Una Noche

**Hola a todos, tiempo sin actualizar esta historia, es que tenia un pequeño problema de inspiración… Perdón… ahora hice un capitulo nada que ver, espero que les guste, es un poco Lemon… o.O así que si no lo quieren leer esperen hasta el próximo capitulo…xD**

**---**

**8° Capítulo: "Amor En Una Noche"**

A muchos kilómetros de distancia, sus pequeñas familias, sus más cercanos amigos y su alocada profesora, reunidos admiraban boquiabiertos la asombrosa actuación de Sharpay Evans y Troy Bolton. La habitación estaba en un completo silencio, todos se miraban las caras, pero nadie decía absolutamente nada. Hasta que la pequeña escritora tuvo el coraje para romper el hilo de la incomodidad.

-Se salieron del libreto-exclamó Kelsi sonriente, para romper el silencio de la habitación

La profesora Darbus se volteó tranquilamente, y dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa –lo sé querida, y te aseguro que al regresar serán sancionados.- dijo bromeando y tratando de secarse una pequeñas lágrimas de emoción que brotaban de sus parpados.

Kelsi hurgó en su bolsillo y le entregó un pañuelo con pequeños adornos rosa

-Gracias, querida-

Ocurrido esto la tensión desapareció del ambiente, indicando que ya nada podía salir mal.

**En Broadway**

Troy y Sharpay estaban besándose fugazmente en el escenario, hubieran estado así por horas, pero el público presente y la necesidad de respirar, los obligaron a separarse.

-Wow- fue la única palabra que uso el muchacho para referirse a ese cándido momento. Troy con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla y con la otra le corría el cabello.-Nunca me había dado cuenta lo buena que eres en esto-

-Si… Wow- dijo sonrojándose

El locutor se acerco a la pareja – felicitaciones, su actuación fue sumamente… impresionante, fue realismo puro, la explosión, la pareja enamorada y el beso, fue como si en verdad hubieran pasado-

Troy y Sharpay, se miraron cómplices

-¿Y como lograron hacer todo esto?, ¿horas extras de ensayo?-

-Si se lo dijéramos no lo creería- dijo el muchacho abrazando a Sharpay, sin despegar sus ojos de la belleza compendia de Sharpay

-Además simplemente somos los mejores- interrumpió Sharpay

-No me sorprendería que en un futuro cercano escuchemos más sobre ustedes-

-Estos fueron los últimos, participantes, ahora los jueces buscaran al ganador definitivo de "EL CONCURSO NACIONAL DE DRAMA", donde los ganadores recibirán una contrato con la mejor disquera del país y 50 mil dólares para su colegio-

-Anunciaremos a la pareja ganadora en la reunión programada para mañana a las ocho de la mañana en la torre sur del World Tarde Center, en el salón Pacifico. Los esperamos y muchas Gracias, Buenas Noches-'

Las gradas se estaban vaciando y la gente poco a poco se retiraba, pero la presión entre los concursante aun reinaba, ¿quién iba a ser el ganador de esta noche?, eso no se iba a saber hasta mañana en la mañana, cuando decidan por fin quien hizo la mejor actuación.

-No van a tener ninguna posibilidad de ganar- interrumpió una pelirroja que se acercaba a Troy y Sharpay –Además su presentación fue tan v hacia, como tu cabeza- grito apuntando a Sharpay

La rubia trató de pegarle a la muchacha, pero Troy la detuvo, solo diciéndole -no te rebajes a su nivel-

-Pero si ella nos robo la rutina, y mas encima, fue aplaudida por su originalidad y destreza del baile, o sea, fue aplaudida por lo que nosotros inventamos- Grito la muchacha

-Lo se- dijo Troy –Pero eso no la hace mejor que nosotros, ¿No es así?-

-Así me gusta, ya lo estas asumiendo, la victoria será nuestra y ustedes serán humillados frente a todos en Albuquerque, cuando nosotros ganemos el contrato con la disquera, capas que recomienda sus nombres- interrumpió un muchacho, era Ben.

-¿En serio?- dijo extrañada Hanna

-No- replico Ben

Con estas palabras Sharpay se puso a llorar, dejando al descubierto su lado más sensible,

Troy se enfureció de un modo que nunca antes había sentido, la sangre se acumulo en su brazo derecho, dándole la fuerza para golpearlo dejando a Ben y su nariz destrozados -y a la próxima que nos insultes así, no te va a ir muy bien. ¿Escuchaste?- gritó Troy convertido en una verdadera bestia de batalla.

-Ben levántate, no dejes que este imbécil nos trate así-

Troy se acercó a Hanna amenazante – será mejor que te largues ahora mismo, si no quieres que te- siendo interrumpido por Hanna

-¿Qué?, ¿Acaso me vas a pegar?- dijo irónica la muchacha

No- dijo Troy y agacho la cabeza hirviendo de odio hacia la muchacha

-Pero yo si- y Sharpay apareció de detrás de Troy y le reventó la nariz a Hanna dejándola tirada en el suelo junto a Ben

-Vámonos Troy, no debemos levantar la basura del suelo- y juntos se fueron caminando agarrados de la mano

-Nos la pagaran- dijo la pelirroja

-Y se van a arrepentir de esto- pero fue interrumpido por un auto que paso frente a ellos y salpico un manto de barro sobre ellos, dejándolos completamente embarrados

**En el Hotel**

Troy y Sharpay habían escogido un cuarto para ambos, la suite presidencial, sólo costó una pequeña llamada al Sr. Evans y todo quedo totalmente solucionado.

Esa calurosa noche iba a ser la decisiva para ellos, mañana en la tarde tomarían el vuelo de vuelta a Albuquerque, y ni Troy ni Sharpay habían tenido el valor o el tiempo de decirse lo que sentían el uno por el otro, y por eso, esa noche iba a desencadenar sus mas fuertes pasiones, el verdadero yo interno de cada uno de ellos, y entregar todo por su ser amado.

-Después de lo que hemos vivido este día, nunca pensé que podría salir vivo para volver a verte-dijo Troy e entrar a la habitación, viendo como la muchacha cerraba el cerrojo de la puerta -Pero algo dentro de mí me dio fuerzas para continuar- continuo acercándose a la muchacha

Ambos individuos estaban junto a la puerta, Sharpay miraba con vergüenza el suelo, y Troy le acariciaba con delicadeza la barbilla levantándole la mirada. Así ambos quedaron varios minutos explorándose, como si los ojos fueran un libro abierto que revelara todos los secretos más íntimos.

-Te amo- susurro por fin Troy dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa, desviando la mirada y poniendo torpemente las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, no sabia si era por verguenza o para no ver la reacción de Sharpay, pero una mano calida y gentil hace que Troy vuelva a mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo Troy- dijo soltando una carcajada

Troy abrazo fuertemente a la muchacha –Siempre te protegeré, no importe en la situación que este, te lo prometo-

-No tienes que decirme eso Troy-dijo Sharpay -ya me lo dejaste claro desde el día del incendio-

Troy pensaba en lo hermosa que Sharpay se veían el día de hoy, elevándose a un mundo completamente ilusorio donde el por fin podía ser parte, pero un abrazo fuerte y apasionado hizo aterrizar al muchacho, haciendo sus mas locas fantasías con esta muchacha realidad. Sharpay se refugio bajo el cuerpo del muchacho, ese abrazo solo significaba que la noche recién comenzaba.

El sonido de un suspiro le provocó estremecimientos en su piel, haciéndolo gruñir y presionar más los dedos que tenía entre los suyos. Los labios helados hacían un perfecto contraste a la tibieza de sus manos, metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Y aún así tanto sus manos como sus labios le estaban provocando espasmos.

Pero la pasión no se hacía esperar, porque entibiaba sus almas y provocaba que implorasen por un desfogue.

Los delicados dedos de la joven le presionaban con fuerza al tiempo que hacía chocar sus caderas contra las de él. Troy intentó sacar sus manos de los bolsillos, sintiendo la urgente necesidad de deslizar fuera de su cuerpo la prenda añil que ahora se le antojó fastidiosa.

Pero ella le mantenía con firmeza, volviéndolo loco, torturándolo exquisitamente en su ingle, al tiempo que le dejaba suaves besos en el cuello.

Cuando la lengua de Sharpay se deslizó por la piel de Troy, la alta temperatura de la habitación terminó de derrumbar lo último que le quedaba de control. Troy la aprisionó más contra la pared, dándole a conocer el evidente deseo que lo sofocaba. Sharpay intentó contener su risa, y siguió negándose a soltarle las manos.

Entonces él humedeció sus labios, descendiendo su cabeza, y aprisionado entre sus dientes el erecto pezón que chocaba contra el vestido azul.

La respuesta de Sharpay fue inmediata. Arqueó la espalda, separándola de la pared mientras soltó una mano de Troy, buscando deslizar sus finos dedos en el rubio e indomable cabello de su amante.

Troy aprovechó su mano libre para deslizarla por las caderas de ella, feliz de que el vestido fuese holgado en su parte baja, lo suficientemente suelto para enrollarlo y sostenerlo en su cadera. Deslizar su prenda íntima fue más sencillo debido a la constante práctica.

Luego Troy tanteó en sus propios pantalones, buscando la cremallera, pero aquí la tarea resulta difícil cuando se intenta no soltar el levante del vestido de Sharpay.

Ella soltó la otra mano de Troy, y usando un muslo del joven de soporte, logró impulsarse hacia arriba, lo suficiente para tener estabilidad y envolver las caderas de él con sus piernas.

Troy soltó un gruñido, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron al liberar su virilidad y la llevó al húmedo sitio que él reconocía como su refugio.

Sharpay buscó sostenerse de algún lado, y en su tanteo encontró el frío vidrio empañado de una ventana cercana. El estremecimiento en su piel la hizo aprisionar más sus piernas.

Sus suspiros fueron al mismo tiempo, quedándose unos instantes en el deleite de estar envueltos en uno solo. Con una mano varonil en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, usó la otra libre para juguetear con los bucles rubios. Troy amaba la forma en cómo su cabello se envolvía suavemente entre sus dedos, además aprovechaba la cercanía para deslizar su mano sobre el rostro de ella y delinear sus hinchados labios de tanto besar.

Troy mordisqueó su labio inferior, comprendiendo el por qué ella lo hacía: era delicioso, encantador y adictivo. Sharpay, en respuesta, atrajo hacia sí sus propios tobillos entrelazados detrás de la cadera de Troy.

Volvieron a suspirar.

Troy deslizó su mano libre por el hombro de ella, recorrió su piel por encima del vestido hasta encontrarse con la muñeca de ella, dibujó figuras sin sentido en la palma de su mano y finalmente entrelazó sus dedos con los de la joven, aprisionando su mano contra el frío vidrio.

Sharpay ahogó un gemido. Y otro más, uno más. Perdió pronto la cuenta de los mismos aunque en ese instante no podía ni recordar su propio nombre, sólo murmuraba una palabra, la del dueño de sus sensaciones y de su cuerpo, la del hombre que la estaba amando y a quien ella entregaba su amor.

Gotas que parecían perlas nacieron en su frente, para recorrer sus mejillas enrojecidas y su largo cuello, en algún punto se mezclaron con las de él, porque el flujo del sudor aumentaba empapando su vestido, quemándola lentamente.

Sharpay jugueteaba con su dorso, las uñas acariciando los músculos tensos. El suave ritmo de las caderas entre sus piernas le provoca estremecimientos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón en todo su cuerpo.

Sus miradas bajaron al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del espectáculo reservado sólo para los dos, el miembro de él ingresando al cuerpo de ella que lo recibía ansiosamente, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, sin poder ni querer detenerse.

La cabeza de la joven se volvió hacia atrás, el tiempo pareció detenerse en ese preciso segundo, negándose a avanzar más, los músculos internos apretaron más a Troy, haciendo que su esencia se mezclara con la de ella.

Troy soltó su cadera y la aprisionó más contra la pared para evitarle la caída, su mano libre buscando la parte posterior del cuello de ella, para atraerla hacia sus labios y apoderarse de sus gemidos, saboreándolos en medio de murmuraciones de satisfacción que él soltaba.

Sonrieron.

Unos mechones rubios se alisaron por la humedad del sudor, y cayeron sin proporción detrás de la espalda, algunos enredándose en los cabellos Troy.

Troy rozó su nariz con la de ella, luego hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza, en respuesta Sharpay sonrió y asintió, dos veces.

Lo que comunicaron en esos gestos quedó entre ellos.

Sharpay envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello, sintiendo los labios de Troy sobre su barbilla y las manos de él en su espalda.

Segundos después, cayeron sobre la cama. Las paredes, testigos mudos, nunca podrán revelar aquel fogoso encuentro lleno de amor.

---

**N/A: mmm que pasara en el próximo capitulo, como escaparan nuestros héroes? Jajaja eso lo sabremos mas adelante! Como verán la historia esta acabando solo quedan dos capítulos… Alguien morirá, pero pueden adivinarlo?**

**Gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, gracias a todos a Daniela09, ****Kakashi.4ever****Princess.Delacour****Lady-Jossie****Bongio****lauri-will2****, entre otros! Jejeje ¡si se me olvida alguien no me mate!**

**Que estén muy bien y aprecio mucho sus reviews ¡Adiós!**


	9. ¿Un Accidente?, Una Tragedia

**Último Capitulo de "La Torre Sur"**

**---**

**9° Capitulo: "¿un Accidente?, Una Tragedia"**

El amor en su máxima expresión es sinónimo de un buen futuro, pero los hechos que a continuación ocurrirán estaban escritos, ya no eran cuestión de suerte, si no de destino.

Yacían dos cuerpos desnudos tapados libidinosamente con una fina tela blanca con el fin de dejar algo para la imaginación. Una noche romántica ya era pasado, ya era hora de que su esfuerzo rindiera fruto, debían estar a las ocho de la mañana en esa esperada premiación, la cual seguramente la habían fijado con el fin de separar a esta hermosa pareja, cuando uno esta enamorado, cree que hasta el mismo Dios, esta confabulando para que su destino no sea estar juntos. Pero aun así eso no les importaba, solo el hecho de estar juntos esa mañana, era el mejor premio que les pudieran haber otorgado. Pero el problema era otro, la cara de enfado que pondría la Señorita Darbus, al enterarse que sus dos estrellitas no asistieron a la entrega de premios, con esta imagen en la cabeza Sharpay se despertó sobresaltada.

Manoteó la cama jadeando de la desesperación en busca de algo, los nervios no la dejaban pensar con claridad, pero algo en su subconsciente hacia esos movimientos por ella, dio con algo duro y pequeño… su teléfono móvil.

Su tez se volvió mucho mas pálida de lo normal, no lo podía creer, si no se apuraban no iban a lograrlo, tanto esfuerzo para nada, pero así no era Sharpay ella nunca se rendía y menos cuando el hombre de sus sueños estaba a su lado. Solo quedaban 20 minutos para la premiación, y si nos ajustamos a la velocidad de Sharpay en el baño, más el tiempo que demora Troy en despertarse y además los nervios y vergüenzas post noche de sexo, eso tomaría mucho más que 20 minutos, pero la muchacha estaba decidida a llegar a la hora.

-Troy, amor, despierta, llegaremos atrasados si no nos apuramos- gritó Sharpay sin cortedades, habrá pasado la mejor noche de su vida con este muchacho, pero las responsabilidades son las responsabilidades.

Troy solo se limito a levantar un poco la vista y con los ojos entrecerrados y una vaga sonrisa en los labios dejo caer su cabeza sobre el almohadón

Sharpay al ver que su grito sombrío no había dado resultado, decidió emplear el plan **B**, se recostó a un lado del muchacho, se tomo el cabello de apoco dejando un ligero mecho marrón claro que cubría deliciosamente su ojo izquierdo que llegaba hasta su mentón, luego se destapo sensualmente y entre gemidos y susurros dijo al muchacho

–Troy, amor, a desayunar- diciendo lo último se destapo quedando completamente desnuda

Nada, ninguna respuesta, Sharpay sabia sobre los rumores de que este basketbolista de primera, era duro para despertarse, pero nunca creyó que era para tanto, por lo mismo iba a emplear el Plan **C** –Nunca pensé que iba a ser necesario usarlo- se dijo a si misma con u pequeño tono de culpa.

La muchacha se reincorporó poniéndose de pie a un lado de la cama y con un gracioso movimiento saco todas las sabanas y frazadas dejando al pobre muchacho tan despojado de ropas como en el momento que llego al mundo. El muchacho recostado boca arriba, dejando toda su hombría al descubierto, solo atinó, nublado por el sueño y el cansancio de la noche anterior, a taparse la cara con el mismo almohadón que sujetaba. Sharpay hervía de la desesperación, ni uno de sus tres planes había servido, de seguro que llegarían tarde, pero algo despejo su mente, no sabia si era la imagen que veía en ese momento o el fuerte olor a vainilla que salía de los extractores, pero si ese plan no servia, nada lo iba a despertar. Sigilosamente se puso a su lado y con una destreza increíble se sentó sobre el abdomen del muchacho, El cuerpo de Troy reaccionó al instante, -Si las hormonas no lo despiertan, nada lo hará- pensó la muchacha, mientras que con un soplido se echaba el cabello hacia atrás. Troy de apoco empezó a sacarse el almohadón de la cara y una vaga sonrisa se iba acrecentando. –Claro, ahora te despiertas cierto- dijo la muchacha indignada. Y de un salto quedo de pie nuevamente a un lado de la cama.

-Cuando salga del baño te quiero vestido, perfumado y hermoso- amenazo la pelirrubia

Troy se reincorporó sentándose en la cama y con un tono taciturno respondió con un largo y cansado –Si-

Sharpay se dio vuelta, tomo algunas cosas que tenía en una gaveta y caminó hacia el baño, pero antes de entrar se dio una media vuelta y le guiño un ojo al muchacho.

Troy con un poco de rabia por haberlo despertado, agarró su querido almohadón y se lo arrojó, pero no dando en el blanco.

-Cuando salga del baño me las pagarás-

-¿Tú crees?- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa divertida y se levantó rumbo a Sharpay

-Ni te atrevas- dijo la muchacha con travesura

Troy agarró a Sharpay de la cintura y la empujó hacia el baño cerrando la puerta por dentro.

**40 Minutos más tarde En el vestíbulo de La Torre Sur…**

-Por fin estamos en la torre- dijo Sharpay entrando a un muy espacioso, vestíbulo, adornado de grandes estanterías de caoba y mármol, donde en el centro existía una gran recepción circular.

-Tenemos 20 minutos de demora- agrego Troy

-Si no te hubieras, demorado tanto en despertarte, esto no hubiera pasado-

-Y si tú no te hubieras demorado tanto en la ducha…-

-Esta bien, dejémoslo así –lo cortó la rubia -vamos a buscar el ascensor y roguemos que la ceremonia no haya empezado- Sharpay tomo la corbata del rubio y lo obligo a seguirla hasta el ascensor.

Una vez en el elevador, Troy no pudo aguantar los nervios ni un segundo mas – ¿Estás nerviosa Sharpay?-

La rubia lo miro con tristeza y puso una voz de compasión –Pobre Troy, se nota que no has estado en este tipo de concurso, me he enterado que ni en el baloncesto llegan hasta las finales, pero no te preocupes yo estaré acá para darte fuerzas-

Troy la miró con furia –Es que el baloncesto es más difícil, es un trabajo de equipo-

-¿Y acaso el teatro no es un trabajo de equipo?- Ya Sharpay se había enfurecido al igual que el rubio-

-Pero es un deporte, y una profesión a largo plazo, en cambio, el teatro al igual que la fama es pasajero-

-No me hagas golpearte Troy Bolton, el teatro es una profesión igual de respetable -

-Claro- dijo Troy rodandodo los ojos

-Y yo que pensaba que no eras como los otros hombres, pero me equivoque, eres un verdadero ¡primate!-

Pero la pelea fue cortada por el timbre del ascensor que avisaba que había llegado a su destino.

Al caminar unos metros sin hablarse ni dirigirse una mirada, pudieron comprobar que la asamblea estaba a punto de comenzar, así que rápidamente tomaron asiento en una mesa que decía sus nombres, encontrándose con la desagradable pareja que se sentaban a su lado, Ben y Hanna.

-No creí que se atreverían a dar la cara. Por lo menos no después de su vergonzosa actuación- dijo como bienvenida la pelirroja.

-No seas tan dura con la parejita. No es su culpa el haber nacido menos talentosos que nosotros.- interrumpió el muchacho – Mucho menos talentosos. –terminó poniendo énfasis en la palabra "mucho"

Troy y Sharpay ya no aguantaban ni un segundo más, pero por respeto a los presentes no iban a empezar una pelea, aunque a más de alguno de la sala le hubiera gustado que eso ocurriera, por que ni Ben ni Hanna eran muy queridos en ese ambiente.

El mismo locutor del día anterior, subió a una pequeña tarima pidiendo el silencio de los presentes

-Les agradecemos su presencia a estas horas de la mañana, pero los jueces deben retornar a sus importantes agendas en la tarde, y esta era la única hora posible para ellos-

Luego de esta introducción se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió mirando al grupo de muchachos que lo miraban acuciosos. El salón era grande y estaba distribuido en varias mesas de cuatro personas, todo estaba adornado especialmente para la ocasión, con flores y lienzos de distintos colores, y al frente junto a la tarima relucían tres brillantes trofeos que tanto se anhelaban junto al un contrato con la disquera mas importante del país, la cual solo iba a ser otorgada al primer lugar.

-Estamos reunidos para conocer a los tres ganadores de este concurso nacional de drama, donde todos han dado lo mejor de si, y si yo fuera el juez, para mi todos serían ganadores, pero eso no es posible- el locutor se acercó a una mesita donde tomo una especie de sobre- Ahora daré el nombre de la pareja que ganó el tercer lugar-

El silencio era mortuorio, no volaba ni una mosca, la tensión era tan grande que si alguien hubiera tenido un cuchillo le hubiera costado cortarla.

-De Rhode Island, Jenny Hooch y Marcus Thomson.

La multitud aplaudía, y los ganadores se levantaban de sus asientos con emoción, la muchacha saltaba y el hombre solo saludaba con la muñeca.

La pareja se subió a la tarima y el locutor los felicitó y entregó el trofeo que les pertenecía.

Luego de que el silencio hubiera vuelto a reinar en el salón, el locutor abrió el segundo sobre

-El segundo lugar es para…-

Nadie movía ni un músculo, el locutor al parecer le gustaba dejar en suspenso a los muchachos, según él le daba más emoción al asunto-

-De Nuevo México Alburquerque…- El locutor quedo mirando a La mesa de Troy y Sharpay.

-Hanna Cox y Ben Stuart.- La parejita de aguafiestas no lo podían creer, No había ganado el primer lugar, estaban completamente indignados.

Se pararon de golpe y sin mirar a Troy y a Sharpay se dirigieron hacia la salida, demostrando su indignación frente a todos los presentes, el locutor quedo como pasmado frente tan mal comportamiento, pero reanudo la premiación como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Ahora el momento que han estado esperando, quien será el ganador del Concurso Nacional de Drama, quienes recibirán un contrato con la disquera Donald B.K.N Inc., y además… Una beca para estudiar en la aclamada escuela de Drama y Artes Escénicas de Nueva York -

El público quedó anonadado. Nadie sabia de ese premio, y eso hacia a Hanna y a Ben arder por dentro, porque ellos ya no eran los ganadores.

-El primer lugar es para…- El locutor fue interrumpido por un fuerte estruendo que movió a todo el edificio, las alarmas de incendio empezaron a funcionar y empezó a caer agua desde el techo.

-Manténganse calmados- dijo el locutor ya que veía que todos los presentes se veían desconcertados unos a otros.

Inmediatamente "Los terroristas" sonó en la mente de Troy, por lo que agarró la mano de Sharpay fuertemente. No podía perderla de nuevo.

Sharpay al sentir la mano del muchacho, pensó que algo andaba mal y se asomo por la ventana ya que su mesa quedaba muy cerca.

Vio como una gran cantidad de humo y fuego salía de unos pisos más abajo y sin aviso alguno vio como un avión chocaba a toda velocidad contra la otra torre.

Sharpay se llevo las manos a la boca, no podía creerlo, como un avión comercial se había estrellado y matado a cientos de personas en la torre continua, ya la mayoría del salón lloraba, gritaba y corría por la habitación. Pero las palabras de uno de los presentes la saco de sus horribles pensamientos

-Empecemos a evacuar el edificio, síganme- Un señor de edad, empezó a dirigir a la masa presente hacia abajo, pero se veía como una masa de personas subía los pisos, al parecer todas las personas del piso del choque para arriba estaban aislados, y solo podían esperar un milagro.

-Troy tengo miedo, además el humo empezó a llegar hasta acá, si nos quedamos moriremos asfixiados-

-Tienes razón, mi amor-

-¿Troy?-

-¿Si?

-Perdoname por haberte dicho Maldito primate-

-Y tú perdóname por decir que el teatro no era una profesión

Y la pareja después de unos segundo se hacerse entender de que todo era pasado, cerraron el pacto con un apasionado beso.

El grito de una de las presentes los hizo regresar a la realidad, Troy veía como el fuego había alcanzado el piso y como las paredes empezaban a crujir demostrando que la estructura duraría mucho tiempo más.

-Debemos subir a la azotea.

-Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor no me dejes-

-Nunca- y el muchacho tomo la mano de Sharpay con más fuerza y la guió hacia las escaleras esquivando a la masa de escandalizadas personas que lo único que hacia era gritar y llorar.

Troy abrió una puerta dejando entrar un fuerte olor a quemado, ya el olor se había expandido por todo el edificio su única opción era ser rescatado o que les creciera un par de alas, pero la segunda era un poco fantástica.

-A pesar de lo que nos pase, siempre te amaré- dijo Sharpay dejando escapar unas cristalinas lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Yo también. Y quiero que sepas que fuiste la primera mujer en mi vida- dicho esto Troy abrazó con todas sus fuerza a la muchacha.

La gente se abarrotaba en las ventanas de los pisos inferiores pidiendo ayuda a los bomberos y policías que se encontraban en las calles, pero esto no daba resultado. Era como si hubieran perdido las esperanzas por ellos y los habían dejado a su suerte. Ni la Televisión ni los celulares funcionaban, la explosión había generado una gran estática que no dejaba que la señal llegara a ellos

Sharpay saco su teléfono móvil pero no tenia señal – Mi celular esta muerto, ¿y le tuyo Troy?-

-Lo olvidé en casa- dijo pegándose en la frente repetidamente

-Parece que las esperanzas están perdidas, al menos me hubiera gustado despedirme de mi hermano- dijo la rubia indignada consigo misma –Nunca le dije, lo tanto que lo quiero-

-No digas eso Sharpay- dijo tomándola por los hombros -vamos a salir de acá y vas a ver a tu hermano y a toda tu familia-

Sharpay sonrió y se seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Un fuerte estruendo los perturbó, la torre Norte había cedido y se estaba derrumbando a su lado, los presentes quedaron impactos, sabían que ese era su destino y podía sucederles en cualquier minuto.

Algunos habían perdido las esperanzas y había tomado la terrible decisión de saltar por las ventanas, haber si en verdad les podría salir un par de alas, pero para la mayoría eso no ocurrió o mejor dicho a nadie le ocurrió.

Al menos Troy y Sharpay se tenían uno al otro. La azotea estaba casi vacía ya todos había descendido al pisos inferiores por el afán de encontrar una salida

Un ruido de aspas cortando el viento despertaron al par de amantes, un helicóptero volaba sobre ellos y descendió lo bastante como para que los muchachos se agarraran de la base de la nave.

Los muchachos, sabiendo que esta era la única oportunidad que tendrían en sobrevivir, saltaron y con toda su fuerza se agarraron de los tubos volando unos metros por encima del edificio

Segundos más tarde la majestuosa construcción empezó a dar señales de que se iba a derrumbar

-Troy no aguantare mas, caeré- masculló la muchacha tratando de permanecer lo mas posible en ese tubo

-No Sharpay tu puedes, no dejare que caigas-

Pero el cuerpo de Sharpay no resistió ni un segundo más y cayó, pero sintió como un brazo fuerte y calido la tomaba firmemente por la muñeca.

-Nunca caerás teniéndome a mí, a tu lado- dijo el muchacho

-Suéltame Troy si no caerás tu también- suplicó la pelirrubia viendo como Troy, de a poco se resbalaba del tubo

-Prefiero morir a tu lado, que seguir viviendo en un mundo sin la única que persona que ha llenado mi corazón.- gritó desesperado el muchacho.

Sharpay mira al rubio de sus sueños y con una sonrisa dijo –yo siempre ocupare tu corazón, como tu has ocupado el mío- y con una sonrisa de amor se safó de la mano del muchacho y cayo justo cuando la torre Sur se derrumbaba perdiéndose entre el espeso humo.

-¡¡¡Noooooooooooooo!!!- Dijo Troy en un largo y doloroso grito, dejando escapar todos sus sentimientos al cielo y maldiciendo al destino que había provocado que esa maravillosa mujer se sacrificara para que el viviera…

El helicóptero se alejo dejando al muchacho a salvo, pero con el corazón completamente destruido.

**Unos días Después…**

Troy se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación después de una sesión con el psicólogo, ya que su madre había insistido en que las tomara, para ir después a firmar unos papeles para sacar al aire su nuevo disco, Titulado "Doloroso Sacrificio", cuando su celular avisa que un nuevo mensaje había sido recibido.

De un manotazo tomó el teléfono móvil y apretando botones a diestra y siniestra, dejó al descubierto el mensaje:

…_Este donde este, siempre te amaré y siempre recordaré esa noche en el hotel… **Sharpay** _

**Fin**

**---**

**N/A: Me demore demasiado pero por fin esta terminada, gracias a todos por sus reviews**

**.-Tropay.Fan-.**

**Amy**

**gabii-hp**

**Carla**

**lovetisdale**

**Bongio**

**Figut**

**Alejandra**

**JuLìì..**

**Luuuuuchi**

**MYC**

**Kapu Way**** en especial a ti por apoyarme en cada capitulo y por arreglarme el ultimo!!!! Muxas gracias!! xD**

**laula1992**

**lauri-will2**

**Lady-Jossie**

**Kakashi.4ever**

**Daniela09**

**A todos ellos gracias por apoyarme en cada capitulo, si alguien falta lo siento…!**

**Adios!**


End file.
